Another Crossover
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: Gohan has a twin, Videl has a brother, and all new scouts. Re-make of SM in the DBZ world. **Hiatus**
1. Saiyaman and the Blondes

Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is my first fanfiction so, any misspelling or errors, sorry. Also ~_~ means a scene\ minor time change. I usually use them when I'm switching between Gohan and Cherri.

Gohan was on his way home from his first day of school in his Saiyaman costume. He was almost home when he saw his sisters in front of him. He sped up a little to talk to them.

Serena was the first to notice him and broke off what she was saying and stared at him, open mouthed. Cherri looked at her funny for a minute before asking, "Are you okay Serena?"

Serena just pointed at Gohan. Cherri turned around, looked at Gohan for a second, then busted out laughing. Immediately joined by Serena, both starting to fall from lack of oxygen. A confused Gohan asked "What's so funny?"

"You!" Cherri managed to get out. She and Serena looked at each other and both started laughing again.

"What is that- that _thing _you are wearing Gohan?" Serena asked after she had somewhat calmed down.

"It's my superhero costume. I'm the Great Saiyaman!" He said proudly.

Both girls started laughing once again. Gohan glared at them for a moment before shooting off to his house, leaving the girls to eat his dust. They just kept on laughing.

"Oh, God, whoever picked that out needs fashion lessons." Serena said.

Cherri's eyes flashed before an evil grin spread across her face. "Oh, you will NEVER believe who made that ridiculous costume," She said.

"Who?" Serena asked giddily.

"Bulma."

"NO FRIGGIN WAY!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I know."

When they arrived at home they walked in and heard Goten say, "Wow Gohan! You look just like the superheroes on TV! Mom, can I be a superhero too?"

"I think one superhero is enough for now, Goten." Chichi said.

Both girls smiled at their mother when they walked into the room. "Hey Mom," they said at the same time.

Gohan looked at them warily. "You know, it's kinda creepy when you do that sometimes." He said.

"We know," they chorused again.

He gave them a look and was about to say something else, but Chichi interrupted with "Diner's ready." All four sayians were immediately at the table and only the clanking of dishes and chewing could be heard for the next 10 minutes.

Gohan and Goten were done first. "That was great Mom!" Both said.

"And you think it's creepy when we say stuff at the same time?" Serena and Cherri said.

"You two say long sentences together and use 'we' all the time when you do." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan. Go do your homework" Chichi said before another major argument could start.

"Okay" Gohan grumbled.

"You to Goten." 

"Awww, do I hafta?" Goten whined.

"Yes you do." Chichi said with a stern look.

Goten sulked into his room with Gohan trailing after him shaking his head. _He'll learn soon enough he's gonna have to. _Gohan thought. _To true. _Cherri thought back. Gohan looked back at his sister still eating her food. She caught him and winked. Gohan shook his head again and went into his room.

~The Next Week~

Gohan was having a bad day. First, he wakes up late. Then, when he gets to school with barely enough time to go to his locker, Angela sees him de-transform from Saiyaman. After that, while he was flipping out over Angela seeing him, he gets in trouble, then Angela gets in trouble, and he gets blackmailed into going on a date. Now it's lunch time, and he has no lunch.

He moped out to the tree where he sat with his friends: Sharpner, Erasa, Videl, and Darien. His friends saw his mopey expression and asked him what was wrong.

"I forgot my lunch when I rushed out the door this morning!" He practically wailed. "I was so late I forgot food.." he muttered to himself. His friends just stared at him, wondering if this could really be the reason the usually cheerful Gohan was so mopey, when they heard a giggle above them in the tree.

Chichi had just walked into the kitchen from ushering Gohan out of the when she noticed the lunch capsule on the table. She sighed, shook her head, and called Cherri downstairs.

"Yes, Mom?" Cherri said when in the kitchen.

"Gohan forgot his lunch. Will you take it to him?" Chichi asked.

An evil grin made its way onto Cherri's face. "Sure thing, Mom. What time is his lunch?"

"Noon," Chichi replied.

Cherri grabbed the capsule. "'Kay, I'm going to Bulma's for a while. I'll give it to him, don't worry." She smiled at her mother before turning around and calling for Serena to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on will ya?" Serena called, just coming down the steps. "Ready," She said with smiled.

Cherri rolled her eyes. "NOW your ready? Good Lord, I told Bulma we'd be there a half-hour ago."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding Serena. Now _lets go! _Bye Mom!"Cherri said, running out the door, not looking back to see if Serena was following. Serena rolled her eyes, kissed her mom's cheek, and ran after her older sister.

Cherri and Serena were about to leave Capsule Corp. They had just had a nice, _long_ chat with Bulma about the Saiyaman costume. It was almost noon, so they were on their way to give Gohan his lunch, which Cherri had a sneaky way of doing planned out.

"You got it?" She asked Serena when she had explained the plan was.

"Yup yup," Serena said.

They landed near the school and climbed up the tree Gohan and his friends ate at and waited. A few minutes later Videl and Erasa arrived, Sharpner and Darien not far behind. The girls looked at them curiously, and Darien immediately caught both of their eyes. Emily because he looked like a short haired, less bad-ass 17. But when Serena looked at him, he looked familiar, but couldn't place where she had seen him before.

After Gohan finally came out a few minutes later whining about his lunch, both girls giggled. All five heads snapped up to look at the tree. Cherri clamped her hand over Serena's mouthed and put a finger to her lips. After a few minutes of silence from the tree, they timidly returned to their lunches.

"Well, that was weird," Videl said.

"I know! Who would have their lunch in a tree and try to keep it a secret?" Erasa asked.

"Someone stupid?" Sharpner guessed.

Darien just looked at them like they were the two biggest idiots on the earth, which they probably were. "No one would have lunch in a tree. We probably just heard a really loud laugh from someone else." he said, and Gohan and Videl nodded their agreement.

"Oh" Erasa said.

Then, a capsule tied to a string cam in front of Gohan, who clapped it in-between his hands and yanked on it. Two blondes fell out of the tree on top of Gohan, who groaned. The lunches were immediately abandoned to help their friend get the two blondes off of him. Darien grabbed the first girl- which just so happened to be Serena- who tripped and fell on top of him. She blushed and laughed nervously before saying sorry and helping him up.

Sharpner had pulled a hysterical Cherri off Gohan so he could sit up. Gohan looked over to the still laughing Cherri and shook his head and asked if he could have his lunch now.

Her laughter was replaced with a scowl. "Why do ya think I'm here smarty-pants? Here," she said and handed the lunch to him, sitting up. She looked over to where Serena and Darien were standing awkwardly next to each other, and her eyes glazed over. She stayed like that, her eyes transfixed on the two, everyone watching, before Serena realized that she was still standing in front of Darien and shuffled away.

Cherri blinked a couple of times before turning to the rest of Gohan's friends and saying "So, what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Videl," Videl said uneasily. She really wasn't sure about this girl, wasn't sure about the vibe she was getting.

"I'm Erasa!" she said cheerily.

"Sharpner," He said, trying to sound cool but failing miserably.

"Darien," He said, looking at Serena as if he had seen her somewhere before.

"I'm Cherri."

"Serena."

Gohan's friends looked at him, wondering if they knew his name or not. "They already know me," he finally said.

"Unfortunately," Cherri said, and Serena giggled. "Say, y'all don't mind if we stay for a while, do you?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Erasa said. Videl's face said no, but Sharpner backed Erasa up with a trying-to-be-cool-totally.

Gohan's face matched Videl's- except his face more of fear than distrust- and Cherri made a sad face. "Well, Gohan and Videl don't want me here, so I guess I'll leave…" she sighed.

"No! No, stay, please!" Erasa begged.

"Well, if your sure…"

"YES!"

"Okay!"

"YAY!" Erasa and Sharpner started jumping up and down and clapping while Gohan, Videl, and Darien looked at them like they were crazy. Cherri and Serena just giggled at the blonde move.

After the two settled down Cherri pulled out two more lunch capsules and handed one to Serena, who took it and sat down next to Cherri. The rest sat with them, and they talked for about 15 minutes before they hear "SISSY!"

They all looked to where it came from, just as Cherri was tackled by a blur of black. "UGH! GOTEN GET OFF OF ME!"

"Mommy wants you, Sissy," Goten replied sweetly.

"Does that mean you have to tackle me? And why are you still on me?"

"Sorry Sissy," Goten said, getting off of Cherri.

" It's okay Goten." Cherri turned to the others. "Well, I got to go. See you later!"

Serena wanted to stay, but she knew their mother probably wanted her too. She sighed and got up. "Guess I'll see y'all later…"

"Why don't you two come again tomorrow?" Erasa piped up. Videl just stared at Erasa. She didn't really like Cherri, but had no problem with Serena. She didn't want Cherri back and she would bet her jet copter that Serena wouldn't come without Cherri. Erasa got none of this.

"We'll tr-" Cherri was cut off as another blur hit her, this time lavender. "UGH! TRUNKS GET OFF OF ME!" Cherri was once again shouting.

"Sorry but Chichi sent me after Goten because you were taking to long she thought he might have gotten distracted by ice cream which by the way can we get some on the way back?" Trunks said in one breath, sounding like he had already had to much sugar for the day.

"I'll think about it if you get off of me." Cherri replied, sounding like she was holding in a _lot _of anger.

"Okay!" He jumped off of her and she took in a big breath.

"Okay. We'll try and come tomorrow. See you then!" She called behind her as she walked away, Goten and Trunks bouncing behind her and Serena following slowly.

When they were gone Erasa turned to Gohan and said, "I think you have a crush on Cherri," She turned to Darien, "And that you have a crush on Serena."

Gohan about choked on his food and sputtered out ""WHAT!"

Darien just blushed. "Oh come on Gohan, it's so obvious," Erasa said in a sing-sing voice.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" He spat with a look of disgust on his face.

"Sure, keep telling that to yourself…. But you should be blushing while denying. Why are you not blushing?"

"That's because I could never think of her like that!" Said an exasperated Gohan. This day was just too much for him.

"Well, maybe your right, but I heard no abjection from Darien, but I did catch a blush," She turned to him.

"Uh-I-uh-well…" He stuttered.

"Well?" Erasa urged. Gohan narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the idea of his friend crushing on his innocent sister, because he was pretty sure Serena would go out with him if he asked. Lucky for him, all eyes were in Darien or he would've been accused of liking Serena.

"I-I-" he took a breath. "Well, I thought she was cute…" He blushed.

"HA! I knew it! You like her!" Erasa squealed.

"Erasa, there is a difference between thinking someone is cute and liking them." Videl cut in, trying to help her brother. He shot her a grateful look.

"That's true!" Darien said.

"What-ever. You sooo like her."

"I do not!" He replied blushing.

"Ah! But your blushing, you soooo like her!" Erasa squealed once more.

"Leave him alone Erasa. He barely even knows her." Videl cut in.

Darien shot her a grateful look while Erasa sulked.

"Erasa's right, you know." Sharpner said after a moment of silence.

"Well, can you deny that you like Erasa without blushing?" Darien asked.

"I DON'T LIKE ERASA LIKE THAT! I'M WITH VIDEL!" He shouted while blushing.

"I AM NOT WITH YOU! And by the way, you should give up. I'm _never_ going to go out with you." Guess who said.

"Aww, come on baby. Don't be like that. You know you love me."

"In your dreams Sharpner, and only in them. So get your ass out of dreamland and into reality."

Sharpner put both hands over his heart. "Ouch. You just killed me Videl. Killed me."

"I wish I did.." She grumbled under her breath, but Gohan heard and smiled.

Then the bell rang and they had to go to class.

~Before Gohan's date the next day~

"I think you should wear something else. You look like a walking lemon."

"I don't care. I think it looks good."

"Just like you think the Saiyaman costume looks good?"

"Yes, like that."

"Which is why you should listen to me. You look like a walking lemon for Dende's sake!"

Cherri and Gohan continued to bicker until Serena came in, looked at Gohan and said, "You look like a walking lemon."

"See? I told you!"

"Shut up!"

"Uh, as much as I hate to interrupt you two, it's almost time for you to leave Gohan." Serena cut in.

"Crap! Your right I-"

"-Need to change really quick."

"-Need to go." They said at the same time, both glaring at each other.

"Change. Now."

"_No! _ My clothes are fine. I'm leaving now," He said as he walked out the bedroom and out the front door.

"He'll never understand fashion," Cherri muttered as she turned to Serena. "Want to spy on his date?"

"You read my mind."

"I actually did," Cherri said. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not, but now…" An evil grin appeared on her face. "Let's go."

AN: Oooh! Was gonna happen? LOL. By the way, reviews will help!


	2. Gohan's Date

AN: Really? Only two reviews? And they were my friend who I told to read this story! Come on! I don't know if your reading if you don't _**review  
!**_ So, hen you finish this amazing chapter, REVIEW! And thank you Hannah and Kaylan for REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: Even though I have all five season and all three movies of Sailor Moon, I don't own it. And even though I have seasons 4-9 of dbz and both seasons of dbgt, I don't own it either. Sadly.\

Chapter 2

Gohan was standing in font of the train station where Angela had told him to meet her. He had just found it and was now looking for the curly mop of orange hair over all of the other heads. He finally spotted her as she found him and started towards him.

"Hey! What's up? Thanks for coming, you're so sweet!" _Not like I had much of a choice, _Gohan thought. "So, what are we going to do today?_" _She said.

"Well, I've never really been on a date before, is there something you want to do?"

Angela made a funny noise that Gohan interpreted as 'not sure.' So he said, "Well, okay then, lets see here…"

"Hey! What about a movie? I love movies!" She said, drawing out movies."

"Yeah, sure a movie sounds fun."

"Great! Its settled then! Let's go!" she said as she dragged him off.

Cherri and Serena were on a bench near Gohan, waiting for his date to show up.

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Serena asked.

"No, but I'm keeping in on his thoughts. I'll know soon," Cherri replied.

"Hey, could it be the girl over there with the curly orange hair?" Serena asked, pointing to Angela.

Cherri thought for a moment be fore saying, "Yeah, that's her alright." Cherri paused for a second. "She looks like a ditz, how did she think of blackmailing him?"

"The ditzy ones know all about how to get a guy to go out with them."

"But blackmail? That just screams 'desperate.' Why'd she do it?"

"Maybe she is desperate."

"Whatever."

Then Angela dragged a reluctant Gohan toward a nearby theatre. Cherri's head snapped to them and she said, "Come on! We can't loose them!"

They hurried after them, getting into the same movie as them and sitting a few rows behind them.

Not to far into the movie Cherri and Serena were utterly bored. They had always preferred to watch romances at home so they could make fun of the dramatic parts and act the especially corny parts out. Here they had to sit quietly and pretend to be interested so Gohan wouldn't notice them. It was horrible.

Serena groaned, "How much of this movie is left?" she muttered to Cherri. The girl next to her turned to them and shushed them. "What's your problem? I'm not that loud!"

The girl's purple eyes flashed with anger. "Yes you are! Be quiet!" she hissed.

Cherri turned and gave the girl a glare that clearly said shut-up-before-I-kill-you. Her eyes widened and she shrank into her seat revealing a brunette with green eyes now giving Cherri a death glare, which she sent back with a little more force. The brunette snorted and sat back in her seat, showing a blonde and bluenette looking at them curiously. Cherri then realized something and sat back withholding laughter. Serena gave her a funny look and Cherri whispered in her ear, "Four girls that have to come a romance movie to get some amusement in their boring lives."

Serena snickered and looked at the girls again. The girl with purple eyes purplish black hair and was glaring at them again. They chuckled and sat back, leaving the four girls wondering what they had said.

Suddenly they heard someone few rows in front of them yell, "You don't even want to be here with me! Well, forget you!"

"No, Angela, that's not true! Uh, wait, Angela!" They saw Angela slowly moving to the end of her rows with a frantic Gohan trying to be polite to people as he made his way to her, asking her to wait and apologizing.

Cherri and Serena shrank in their seats some so Gohan wouldn't see them, and started giggling uncontrollably. The girls next to them gave them funny looks.

When Gohan and Angela had got out of the theatre, Cherri and Serena got up and went after them.

"Where are you going? Its just getting to the good part!" The blonde told them as they passed.

"We never wanted to see this movie. Were here to spy on my brother and his date. Later!" Cherri told them.

Cherri and Serena were just inside the theatre, watching as Gohan told Angela something. She turned around with a smile and asked him something. He sweat dropped, but obviously agreed because she was now pulling him towards a coffee shop.

"I wonder what he did to make storm out of the theatre in the first place." Serena wondered out loud.

Emily's eyes flashed and she replied, "He was starting to fall asleep. Even when were making jokes about the movie the whole way through, if it's a romance, it'll put him to sleep."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

They were making there way to the Crown Arcade\ Coffee Shop, where Angele had dragged Gohan. When inside, they sat a few booths behind them and listened to their conversation.

"Gohan, I need some sugar in my tea. Ten teaspoons please!"

Cherri and Serena just stared at each other. "If we had ten teaspoons if sugar we'd be bouncing off the walls! How does she do it?" Cherri asked Serena.

"I don't know! Man, can you imagine Trunks and Goten with that much sugar in them?" Both girl shuddered at the thought.

"Hi there! My name is Andrew, what can I get you today?" The waiter asked, making both jump.

"Uh, a vanilla milkshake," Cherri said.

"A chocolate milkshake with extra fudge," Said Serena.

He smiled. "Coming right up." .

Once he was out of earshot Serena said, "He was cute!"

Cherri raised an eyebrow. "But who was cuter? Darien or him?" she said nodding to where Andrew was disappearing around the counter.

Serena's first thought was 'Darien was _way _cuter,' so, of course, Cherri knew she was denying her little crush on Darien. Cherri smiled an I-told-you-so-smile, and Serena blushed.

Gohan and Angela were walking around Satan City when they saw a fire truck rushing off. The looked at it, then looked around and-

"Gohan, look! That huge building is on fire!" Gohan looked at it for a second before rushing to the fire.

"Gohan! Wait for me!"

~At the Fire~

Gohan looked up the burning fire, not sure if he should help or not.

One fireman said, "They say there are still some people trapped up there!"

"Oh no, that is not good!" said another.

Then a very high voice said, "Look! Up there! Its Videl!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. The people were safe now!

"What's she doing?" Gohan muttered to himself, Angela popping up beside him.

Videl's helicopter was circling the building, then she jumped onto the building, and headed for the tank. Something exploded, and there was a scream.

Then a look of determination crossed Gohan's face, and he rushed off. Angela was immediately alerted. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" she almost screamed at Gohan.

"Stay here, and please don't tell anyone about my secret!" He told her.

"Forget about the stupid secret! I just don't want you getting hurt!"

"Oh, gosh, thanks Angela. Just let me take care of this real quick and we'll go get an ice cream! I'll be right back" He called behind him as he rushed off.

Meanwhile, on the roof Videl was trying to open the water tank, but it wasn't moving.

"Urgh! Come on you stubborn thing!" Videl muttered.

Things continued to explode on the roof, and the roof broke near the tank, causing it to sink. "Uh, no you don't" Videl told it, not realizing it was about to fall on her. When she did, she stared at it for a moment before closing her eyes and putting her hands up to help the blow. After nothing hit her, she slowly opened her eyes to see Saiyaman holding the tank.

"Excuse me Miss! Please clear out!" He told her. She looked at him for a moment, dazed. "You!" She breathed.

He smiled. "At your service!"

Then she snapped out of it. "Saiyaman! There's enough water in the tank to put out the fire, but the release valves can't let it all go in time."

"Thank you." He said in his obvious fake gay retarded voice, and punched through the tank and brought his hand out, a stream of water gushing through. "Stand back everyone!" The water rushed through the building, extinguishing the flames as it traveled down, floor by floor.

Cherri and Serena were floating about and a little ways away from the building, having watched the whole thing, wanting to help but not sure if they should. After the fire was completely out, they landed in a nearby alley and walked out where Angela was yelling at Gohan with Videl watching. They looked at each other and went over to hear what they were saying.

"-Videl, how would you like to hear a secret about Gohan?" Angela was saying. Cherri and Serena looked at each other. This was not good.

"Sure," Videl said.

"You see what he's wearing?-" Angela was cut off by Gohan screaming to try to keep Videl from hearing. After a moment he realized that Angela wasn't talking and stopped.

"He's hiding something under it!-" Again with the screaming and stopping.

"He's wearing underwear only a three-year old would wear!" Gohan had started to scream, but cut off abruptly.

"That's my secret you've been keeping?" Gohan asked. Angela nodded.

That's when Cherri and Serena made themselves known, since they were laughing loudly and hysterically, rolling on the ground. All three just stared at them.

When Cherri caught her breath somewhat, she sat up and said, "That- that-" she laughed a little more. "Those were supposed to be Goten's! My mom accidentally bought those in the size that would fit Gohan and not Goten! I guess that was laundry day and he had nothing to wear or he know you wouldn't have worn them!" she said with a look that said he'd better know that.

"Uh, yeah, what she said," Gohan said.

"Doesn't matter! I don't like you anymore Gohan!" She screamed into his face and ran off crying.

All four just stared at her as she left. "Real nice Gohan. Real nice." Cherri said. Gohan gave her a look that clearly said 'shut-the-hell-up.'

She just snorted, flipped her hair, and said, "Let's go Serena. Nothing fun here anymore." And they walked away.

There was an awkward moment before Gohan said, "I'm gonna go with them. See you Monday!" And he jetted off.

Videl looked after him for a moment before muttering something and walking back to her house.


	3. Who Are Those People in Mini Skirts?

AN: It took me FOREVER to do this chapter! I hope you like it! ALSO! My friend has a story called the Return Of Diamond. Its pretty good read it!

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Gohan's date with Angela. He had continued to help Videl as The Great Saiyaman, despite her not wanting him to.

As he was getting ready for bed, the beeper he had made to listen into Videl's watch beeped. He groaned, grabbed him transformation watch, pressed the red button, and listened.

"There's a robbery at a jewelry store called O-S-A-P! (AN: You know? Molly's mom's store? First place to be attacked in Sailor Moon?) They are somehow controlling the people in the store! Hurry!"

Gohan sighed, and went to go get Cherri, who was already asleep. He gently shook her and whispered, "Cherri! I need your help. There's a robbery at jewelry in Satan City, and I wont be able to get there in time!" She groaned and sat up, giving Gohan a death glare. "You could help me! They said they were using some kind of mind control on the people that were in the store." That got her attention, and she was dressed in two seconds flat.

She smiled and said, "Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and they appeared in front of the store. She turned Super Saiyan (AN: her hair looks like she got a perm, really tight curls that reach her shoulders and turns almost white, and her eyes go green.) and flew into the store, where a very confused Videl was arguing with four girls in sailor outfits with extremely short skirts, each a different color.

(AN: this is just a description of the scout uniforms, you can skip it of you like) One had a red skirt and purple bow and a red button in middle, with red high heels; the girl had purple eyes and purple-ish black hair. Another had a light blue skirt and bow with a darker button, with knee-high blue boots; the girl and blue eyes and hair. One had an orange skirt and a navy blue bow with darker orange button, and strappy orange heels; the girl had bright sky blue eyes and bright blonde hair. The last one had a green skirt and a pink bow with a darker green button, and ankle high green boots; the girl and brown hair and green eyes.

"Aw! Did we miss the fight?: Cherri asked in a really high pitched voice. The five girls were shocked out of their argument. The girl in orange shrieked, "Look out behind you!"

Cherri did a back-flip and shot a ki blast at the monster trying to attack her. The monster flew into the opposite wall. "Well, your none too pretty are ya?" Cherri said to the monster. It looked like a skin and bones woman with hollow eyes just showing her pupils and scraggly brown hair, wearing a long black dress, and had this really nasty red scar on her forehead.

It got up and charged at Cherri again, but before Cherri could attack, the girl in red shouted, "Mars Fire Ignite!" and flames shot from her hand at the monster. It screamed, and the girl in green shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" and the monster was electrocuted. Cherri ,fed up with their weak attacks, crossed her hands above her heads and shouted, "Masenko-HA!" (AN: is that how you spell it?) The monster screamed as the ki blast went through her stomach, and she turned to dust.

She turned around to see the four girls in sailor suits staring at her in awe. The one in orange asked, "Who are you? Are you our princess?"

Cherri looked at her funny and said, still in the freakishly high voice, "Why the hell would you be looking for a princess? And I'm no princess! And-" She broke off, her eyes glazing over, her mouth hanging open slightly. After a minute she blinked and shook her head. "I know who your princess is, but I am not her. She will come to you when the time is right."

"Uh, we have to go now. Come on!" Saiyaman grabbed her arm and ran out of the store.

~ At the Son Household~

"What the hell was that? We don't know any princess!" Gohan shout- whispered to Cherri.

"Yes we do. You just don't realize who she is yet." She said and disappeared to her room.

Gohan shook his head and went to his own room.

~Lunch the Next Day at School~

"Hi everyone!" Cherri greeted Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan as she and Serena sat down to eat lunch with them.

"Hey, Videl, what happened last night when you were called by the police?" Erasa asked. She had been on the phone with Videl when she left, and Videl had forgotten to call her back. She had just remembered.

"It was so weird! When I got there their were these four girls trying to fight this freaky monster, and when I start yelling at them to go away so I can fight it, Saiyaman and this other girl with a freaky voice show up. The monster tried to attack the girl with Saiyaman and she shot something at it that made it fly into the wall, then the four girls attack, and the girl shoots a light thingy at it and it turned to dust! Then the four girls asked the other girl if she was their princess, and she said no, but she knew who it was, and wouldn't tell them!" Videl said.

Everyone just stared at Videl. "Now, what really happened?" Darien asked.

She glared at him. "Why would I make something like that up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like something out of a fairytale or something."

"Well, it was real, and it freaked me out." She said.

"What were the four girls wearing?" Erasa asked.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Because in the news there has been these four girls in different colored outfits going all over saving people from monsters."

"They were wearing different colored sailor suits!" Videl exclaimed.

Serena, who had been confused the entire time by something, finally spoke up. "Wait, I'm confused. Why were you at the attack?"

Everyone stared at her. Cherri shook her head and said, "Didn't I tell you that Videl helps the police out?"

"…No…."

"I didn't? I know I did… you probably just weren't listening!"

"That's because you talk to much!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Darien finally broke in while everyone was laughing.

"BUT OUT!" They both screamed at him, then collapsed in giggles when his face went from irritated to scared for his life.

"Bipolar…" Darien muttered under his breath.

"No, that's just us." Cherri said.

"Yup yup," Serena said, sounding like a little kid, making everyone laugh again.

~City Hall~

Police cars were everywhere. Some gang had taken the mayor hostage, and they were flipping out trying to get him back safely.

"Look, all we want is for Mr. Satan to get over here. When he shows up, you can have fatty back," The thug that had the mayor said.

"Please! I don't understand!" The mayor said. "What do you want with Mr. Satan?"

The thug grinned. "Hey, its no big deal, my boss just want to challenge him to a fight!"

"What? He cant win!"

He chuckled as the doors slid open to reveal a very large man with a mustache. He started to speak with a ridiculous accent. "What does a plump little Cornish head like you know about winning a fight anyway? You people worship that fraud cause you think he's strong. I'll show you what strength is. Then I'll be your hero!"

"Heh, what a role model." another one of the thugs said. "I wish I had someone like you to look up to when I was a little kid."

The big guy grinned. "Thanks, Slim Jim. We give you key to city for that. Aren't we Mr. Mayor?" the mayor glared up at him. "I thought so. Hey, coppers. Here's a little love letter from the Red Shot Gang for not bringing Mr. Satan yet." One of the gang members shot a missile at the cops, who ran out of the way as it hit a cop car.

Two of the cops started to talk about how Mr. Satan wasn't at home, and they couldn't find him. Why don't we check in on him?

Mr. Satan was in his attic with no lights on, a blanket over him watching TV while his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He started to talk to himself. "Where are those guys when you need them, the ones who helped me defeat Cell? I could use a couple of good assistants like that, can't respond to every lunatic that wants to challenge me, it too dangerous! Just look at those thugs, loaded up with every fire arm imaginable, and I'm suppose to go out and face that?"

The event having been on TV, Mr. Satan heard when the goon holding the mayor said, "This is your last chance! Bring Mr. Satan now or the mayor dies!"

~After Lunch In Language Arts~

Gohan was freaking out. Videl had gone to fight the Red Shark Gang, and the teacher wouldn't let him leave. He knew these guys were really strong, and didn't know how well Videl would do against them. He unconsciously started to tap his foot, harder and harder, making the room shake like there was an earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Erasa shrieked and ducked under her desk. Gohan looked down at his foot, just realizing what he was doing.

"Everyone, get under your desk and cone your heads with your hands!" Their teacher Miss Perry shouted. (AN: tee hee. Anyone who goes to school with me should know her! I don't like her, so I decided to use her as the bitchy teacher that wouldn't let Gohan leave.^_^)

Gohan took his chance and ran out of the classroom.

~City Hall~

The Red Shark Gang were waiting. They wanted Mr. Satan, and wouldn't leave till they got him.

Then one said, "Boss, look, above us!"

The big guy looked up to see Videl's helicopter descending. He smirked. "Get ready for action boys."

"This, is gonna be great," one said as Videl jumped out of her helicopter.

"Alright you crooks, let him go. You can still get off easy." Videl said.

That was when the monster appeared. It had light purple skin, brown wavy hair that wouldn't stop moving, an ugly dark purple mark on her forehead, and a blue dress. It grinned evilly as it floated above them and said, "Give me your energy!" and it spread its arms wide, draining everyone nearby of their energy, making them collapse.

Then Saiyaman appeared, and he became confused. "What happened?" he muttered to himself. Then he tried to contact Cherri telepathically. _Can you come? _ he asked. _Be there soon._ came the reply.

Then the four girls from the other showed up, and gave little speeches.

"How dare you take the energy of these people! I am Sailor Mars, and I will punish you!" the girl in red said.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" the girl in blue said.

"And Sailor Jupiter!" the girl in green said.

"And finally, Sailor Venus!" the girl in orange said.

"Wow," said Gohan and SS Cherri, who had popped up beside him during their speeches, unnoticed.

"Huh?" all four said, turning to look at them. Apparently, Gohan and Cherri hadn't been noticed by the Scouts. Then, a black cat popped out from behind a building, staring curiously at Cherri. Then clicked in her mind.

"Girls!" The cat called. They turned to her. "We've found Sailor Saiyan!" (AN: yes, I know its my pen name. Why did you think I put that?)

"Wha?" Cherri said, then her eyes flashed, and she grinned and descended to the ground where she walked over to the cat and bent down. "I believe I get a transformation stick, am I correct?" She said to the cat, who nodded, and did a back flip. A lavender and green striped pen with a gold cap fell from nowhere. Cherri grabbed it and looked at it. It was quite pretty, and it had a monkey tail on the cap. (AN: where the signs of the scouts are, you know what I'm talking bout?)

She grinned, stood up and held it high in the air shouting, "Saiyan Power!" She was then surrounded by lavender and green ribbons, and in a flash of light her outfit changed. She was now wearing a sailor suit with a lavender skirt, a green bow with a lavender button in the middle, and blue and lavender stripped knee-high boots.

She looked up at Gohan and smiled. "Look who's a superhero now!"

Gohan shook his head and smiled. "how bout we do a Twin Kamehameha wave to defeat this thing?" he suggested, nodding towards the monster that had watched the whole thing.

"Hmm… Sure!" He came down to the ground and stood next to Cherri and put his hands in the Kamehameha position. Cherri put her hands in a twisted position on his, and the both started to chant, "Kame-Hame-HA!" and released the blue energy wave, it heading straight for the monster. The energy wave hit the monsters head, and it turned to dust.

Cherri then stretched up to Gohan and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. They flew to the shell-shocked scouts and picked them, Cherri grabbing the cat too, and disappeared.

AN: So? What did you think? Let me know in a REVIEW! ;D


	4. Talking To The Scouts

AN: OH! They have the moon in my story. They wished it back ;D

Me: YES! I OWN IT! I OWN DBZ AND SAILOR MOON!HA! SUCKERS!

Hannah: In what world do you own anything?

Me: In Emily Land! Where only I live!

Hannah: *sweat drops* Uh, I think she's had a little to much sugar today, sorry.

Me: Its not sugar, Its RED BULL!

Hannah: Doesn't Red Bull have sugar?

My Mom: She only gets sugar free…

Me: *completely ignoring friend and mom* I have wings! *spreads wings and takes off* Wee! *hits ceiling* ouch!

Hannah: *multiple sweat drops form* Uh, on with the story…

Chapter 4

The newly found Sailor Saiyan and Saiyaman set the protesting Scouts on a nearby rooftop (about 20 stories high) and turned to face them. The black cat looked at Cherri oddly. Finally, Sailor Mars said, "If you're a scout, you have to tell us who the Princess is."

Cherri shook her head. This just made Mars angry. "And why not?" She demanded.

"Because she herself does not yet know she is the Princess." Cherri replied calmly. Then the wind blew and she shivered. "Its cold! I'm getting out of this!" She said before de-transforming to her original state, not even at Super Saiyan. The girls gaped, recognizing her.

"Well? Are you guys going to as well?" She asked them.

"Uh, well…" Venus trailed off, looking at Saiyaman. Cherri got the hint and turned to him. "Bye," was all she said, and he shook his head and flew off. She turned back to the scouts. "You know, it gets really windy up here after a while, you should get out of that."

They all looked at Venus, who nodded and all de-transformed. The first one to speak after a minute of silence was the blonde with bright blue eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

Cherri smiled. "Its Cherri Son, and that's with an I, not a Y." She said with a wink. Both blondes giggled at this.

"What are your name?" She asked them.

"I'm Mina Aino, nice to meet you!" The blonde said.

The girl with blue hair spoke up next. "Amy Mizuno."

"Raye Hino," The girl with almost purple hair said.

"Lita Kino." The brunette said. "And who was the guy with you?"

"The Great Saiyaman," Cherri adding sarcasm to great. "Helps Videl Satan stop regular criminals, and will help us fight the monsters or I will kick his sorry ass."

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend…" Lita said dreamily. Everyone sweat dropped and Mina, Amy, and Raye said, "Not again!"

"You don't even know what he really looks like," Cherri said, giving Lita a strange look.

"Hey, I can imagine, right?" Lita said.

Cherri sweat dropped and said, "By the way, how old are all of you?"

"We're all 14," Mina replied. "What about you?"

"17. You know, I have a sister your age…."

"Was it that girl with you in the movie theatre?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, that was her." Cherri said.

"Well, why did you bring us up here?" Amy asked, being the sensible one.

"To talk. You know, figure out what I'm supposed to do as a scout." Cherri replied.

"Our goal is to find the Princess and the Silver Crystal, and to protect them." The cat spoke up. "And by the way, my name is Luna, and you shouldn't have transformed in front of that Saiyaman guy. No telling what he could spread."

"Oh, trust me. He wont blab to anyone, he has his own secrets to keep."

"Luna," Amy said, "why is her planet name Saiyan? There's no planet like that!"

"But there is." Cherri said. All turned to her with curious eyes. "It wasn't called Saiyan though, it was called Planet Vegeta, and the people were called Saiyans. The people from there were amazingly strong, and they had tails that transformed them into giant apes every full moon called the Oozaru form. The planet was, unfortunately, destroyed many years ago." This earned gasps from everyone, even Luna.

"What? That's preposterous!" Luna said.

Cherri shook her head. "And, sadly, its true. It was blown up by someone named Frieza, and only 6 people survived." More gasps. "And of those 6, only full blood is still alive." Again with the gaps.

"Wait, full blood? And how do you know so much?'' Lita asked.

"There are 5 half-bloods, and I am one of them." This earned Cherri some very weird looks from everyone but Amy.

"What if their tail was removed? And do you still have yours?" Amy asked, intrigued by the Saiyans.

"We can't transform to the Oozaru state, and no." Cherri answered.

"Uh, shouldn't you get back to school?" Luna said. Four looked alarmed, but Cherri just shrugged. Luna looked at her funny. "Don't you care about school?" Luna asked.

Cherri shrugged again. "I'm home schooled. Always have been."

Raye shook her head. "You just keep getting weirder and weirder. Can you meet us at the Cherry Hill Temple at 4?"

Cherri smiled. "Sure." Then she looked around. "I think I should take y'all down first…"

Amy smiled. "That would be great."

Cherri smiled and picked them up with super speed, and got them to the ground. They looked at her, dazed from moving so fast. She just smiled and said, " See you at 4!" and blasted off.

"We should get back to school," Amy said after regaining her herself. The others nodded, and Lita followed Amy while Mina and Raye went other ways.

~4 o'clock That Day~

Cherri walked up the many steps to the Cherry Hill Temple, thinking. _Why did they have to make so many damn steps? _Is what was currently going through her head. _What steps where?_ Came a reply. _Shut up and get out of my head Gohan, _She snapped back. _Hey, you're the one who contacted me, _Gohan thought. Cherri sighed as she reached the top of the stairs and dropped the connection. Encounters like that happened occasionally, and only when Cherri unconsciously contacted him to complain.

She walked to the front of the temple and asked the little old man there, " Is Raye Hino here?"

His eyes ran over and he nodded. "They're in her room, just down the hall there."

Cherri smiled at him politely and walked quickly to Raye's room, feeling the old man staring at her butt. When she walked in she shut the door a bit hard and turned to Raye and said, "Your grandpa is a pervert."

They all sighed and said, "We know."

Cherri gave a sarcastic grin, "Hey, at least all he does is look. I know someone who grabs. A lot."

They all made a disgusted face. "Eww. How do you keep him away?" Lita asked.

"Give him a good punch in the face and he'll back off for a while." She said with a grin.

"As much as I like this conversation," Raye began sarcastically, "we have more important things."

"Amy's right." Luna said, turning to Cherri, she said, "Why will you not tell us who the Princess is? There has to be more to it then her not knowing."

Cherri shook her head. "That's it. She has no clue that she is royalty. She lives a normal life. She just heard about Scouts today."

Amy gave her a weird look. "How do you know that?"

Cherri grinned. "Normally, I would say 'cause I know,' but I was with her earlier today when I first heard of the Scouts."

"Wait, that would mean…" Luna looked at hr for a moment before shouting, "YOU'RE HER FRIEND! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL HER?"

Cherri rubbed her ringing ears before replying, "If I went up to you suddenly and said, 'you're the reincarnated Princess of the moon, come with me to meet your guardians, and oh by the way, I'm one of them,' what would you do? Say I've finally lost it and try to avoid me as much as possible? Or call the hospital for crazy people and tell them to come and pick me up because I'm an untreated schizophrenic? No. I'm not going to tell her. I've told some pretty crazy things lately, and she wouldn't believe me anyway." Cherri said bitterly, staring at floor to avoid meeting their eyes.

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. They hadn't thought about like that, but thought Cherri was overreacting. "Hey, she could believe you if you told her." Lita said softly.

Cherri snorted. "I told you, she wouldn't believe me. I've been trying to trying to get her to believe odd things recently, but she never believes me. She would unless we had some kind of proof that she was the Princess, which next to impossible. Even then-" She was cut off by Luna, "We can get proof!" Luna exclaimed, amber eyes shining.

Cherri gave her a weird look. "How can we prove that she is a Princess?"

"Bring her to an attack. Something should spark in her memory when she sees us fighting."

"No." Cherri said, finality in her voice.

"And why not?" Raye demanded.

"Isn't it enough for you guys to know I can be with her and protect her without telling her she is a Princess?"

"No," Raye huffed. "Why can't you just tell us who she is? Its not like we're going to kidnap her or anything."

Cherri just looked at the ground. Mina stared at her horrified. "You think we would kidnap her?"

Cherri shook her head. "Of course not. I just want her to think she is normal until she has to know, and I think you would go up to her if I told you who she was."

"But we wouldn't," Amy said softly.

"And how do I know that? I just met you guys!" Cherri exclaimed.

"She does have a point." A new voice spoke up. They all turned to see a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Cherri raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where have you been Artemis? I thought you would be here with everyone else."

All eyes turned to her, amazed that she would know him. "How did you know his name?" Amy asked.

Cherri suddenly got nervous for the first time since they met her. "I don't like talking about it…" She muttered.

"Why not?" Mina asked.

"Because," was all she said. She shook her head. "So, if there isn't anything else we need to talk about, I'm going to go home." Cherri said, standing up.

"Wait! What will we do about the Princess?" Luna said.

Cherri walked out, calling over her shoulder, "We wait until she gets her memories on her own."

AN: Sorry if the ending sucked. IF you loved it, or you hated it, let me know in a review! ;)


	5. The Trip and Cherri

AN: In my story, Gohan didn't tell his friends he lived in the mountains. Also, Erasa sat in the third seat from the end of the row, making an empty spot beside Gohan. And I know that a lot of people have done Gohan torture at Capsule Corp. and I read one where they came to his house for survival training… I decided to do both so I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? No, I don't. Shut up Hannah no I don't! And if I don't look Japanese, how the hell could I have made Sailor moon or DBZ? Hmm?

"Speaking"

'_Talking telepathically'_

_Thinking_

Chapter 5

It was the day after the discussion with the scouts, and Gohan was ready for his Biology class to end so he could eat. That is, if he remembered his lunch, he sure does seem to be forgetting it lately….

"Attention class, I have an important announcement to make before you go to lunch." Gohan's teacher said, making him look up from his notebook he was doodling in. "We have been invited to go to Capsule Corporation for a week. After your week there, you will go out to the mountains in the 349 area and be taught how to survive in the forest for a week. Only this class and one in a nearby middle school are able to go. Don't abuse this privilege," he said, glaring at a few of the more rowdy students. "The trip begins next week, make sure you have your parents sign the permission slip or you will be unable to go. Be sure to pack all the clothes and anything else you will need for the trip."

When he finished excited chatter began. Gohan looked like he was about to barf, while all his friends were talking about how much fun the trip was going to be. Erasa turned to him, all the others heads turning with her, and said, "Aren't you excited Gohan? We get to go to Capsule Corp. then camping!"

Gohan tried to laugh and say, "Oh yeah! Its going to be so much fun!" but he didn't sound very convincing.

Erasa and Sharpner seemed to believe him, but Videl didn't and stared at him with her 'there is something going on what are you hiding' look. Darien caught the look Videl sent at Gohan, and shook his head with a sigh. _When will she figure out she doesn't need to know everyone's secrets? _Darien thought, mentally shaking his head.

Then the bell rang and Gohan shot out of the classroom to avoid Videl's questions. For now. He went to his locker to get his lunch, which he discovered he had, once again, forgotten. He sighed and shut his locker, turning t go outside and wait under the tree for Cherri or Serena to bring him his lunch.

After all his friends had got to the tree, Serena jumped out of the tree in front of Gohan, holding his lunch out in front of her.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "No Cherri?"

Serena shook her head, "Nope. She said she had some other friends she wanted to visit, and I had to bring you your lunch. Again." Gohan's friends laughed as she sat down. "Really Gohan, how do you make such good grades then forget your lunch?" Serena asked him.

"And you don't forget things too?" Gohan shot at her.

"Not nearly as much as you!" she shot back.

"At least I make good grades."

Serena scowled. "Shut up Gohan."

He snorted, "Good come back Serena. Real good."

Darien looked from Serena to Gohan. "Why are you two arguing like cats and dogs all of a sudden? You weren't like this the other times."

Gohan sighed. "We've never gotten along great. We promised Cherri we would never fight in front of her since it annoys her and…" Gohan trailed off, paling.

"And what?" Videl asked.

"She has a frying pan." whispered a pale Serena.

"A what?"

"A frying pan," Gohan said a little louder.

Videl and Darien looked at each other, confused. Erasa and Sharpner hadn't been listening to the entire conversation, shooting glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"A frying pan?" Videl asked.

Gohan and Serena nodded. "Why would she have a frying pan?" Darien asked.

Serena sighed. "If your around my mom and you act up, you get hit in the head with it."

"WHAT!" Videl and Darien both shouted.

"Its not as bad as it sounds. It just makes your head hurt for a bit." Gohan said.

"Okay…" Videl said.

"We have _really _hard heads in my family," Serena said. 

~Orange Star Middle School~

About the time Gohan's teacher was announcing their trip, Ms. Haruna was talking to her class about it. "Also," she said after she had told them what Gohan's teacher had told his class, "there will be two students that were chosen from two other schools that will ride the bus with us. And I expect you to welcome them warmly. If they are ignored, everyone will have detention. Got it?" The whole class was furiously nodding their heads. She smiled. "Good. You may go to lunch now."

Everyone got their things and got out of the classroom as soon as possible. "Man, I guess she's still upset that her boyfriend broke up with her two weeks ago." Lita said as her and Amy went outside to eat.

Amy chuckled. "I guess so." they sat down to eat in the shade of a tree. About a minute after they sat down, Cherri jumped out of the tree they were sitting under, scaring them.

"Holy crap!" Lita yelled. Taking deep breath, she said, "You scared me half to death!"

Cherri giggled. "Hey, its one of the many things I do." she said, sitting down "So, what do you think about your field trip? Are you excited?"

Amy and Lita looked at each other. "How did you know about our field trip?"

She giggled again. "I set it up, duh!"

Amy and Lita's mouths dropped at this. "H-how did you set this up with Capsule Corp.?" a shocked Amy asked.

Cherri waved it off like it was nothing. "My dad met Bulma Briefs when they were younger and have been the best of friends since."

"Wow," was all they could say.

She giggled again. "So, who are the other two students that are coming?" Amy asked once she got over her shock.

"Take a wild guess."

Lita scratched her head. "Uh, Mina and Raye?" she asked.

Cherri grinned again. "Yup."

Amy shook her head disbelievingly. "How did you get only them two?"

"I went in there and told them that a student had been specially selected to go on the trip and gave a piece of paper with their name on it, saying that I didn't know who it was and it was a random selection. They completely bought it."

"But, how did they know it was authentic?" Amy asked.

"I had Bulma sign some paper for them. Its really not that hard." Cherri replied, getting out her lunch. When she opened the capsule, their mouths dropped once again. She had grabbed one of her many sandwiches and was about to eat it when she noticed their astonishment. "What?"

"How do you eat so much?" Lita exclaimed.

"Hey, it's a Saiyan thing. We all eat a lot."

"Okay…" Lita said.

"I find the Saiyans very interesting. Could you tell me more about them?" Amy asked.

"Uh, maybe some other time?" Cherri said nervously. She had already told them all she knew. She'd have to ask Vegeta if there was anything else.

Amy sighed disappointedly. "Fine."

And their conversation continued with random topics.

~The Next Day~

First period was halfway over when there was a knock at the door. The teacher ran over to it. She talked to the person there then went to the middle of the classroom. "Class, we have a new student." She turned to the door and said, "Come on in."

A grumpy Cherri stalked into the room and stood by the teacher. "Everyone, this is Cherri Son. Be good to her, okay?" The teacher said, glaring at a few students. Gohan's friends were shocked when the teacher said her last name. Were they related somehow?

Cherri then stalked up the stairs and over to where Gohan was sitting. The teacher resumed whatever she had been talking about while Videl began the interrogation.

"Why do you two have the same last name? Its too much of a coincidence. Tell me. Now." she demanded.

"Geesh. She sure don't waste anytime, does she?" Cherri muttered under her breath.

"Nope," Gohan muttered back.

Videl growled. She didn't like it when people talked under their breaths to each other. "Start talking!" she snapped, making both Cherri and Gohan jump.

Cherri raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Tell me what you think first."

"Are you, like, cousins or something?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, what she said," Videl said, pointing to Erasa.

Gohan and Cherri looked at each other. "Close?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty close, considering no one ever believes the truth."

Videl scowled. "So, what it is?" she demanded.

"We're twins," Cherri said.

Videl snorted. "Yeah right. Really, how are you related."

Cherri raised her eyebrow again. "Really, that's how we're related. No one ever believes us for some reason."

"That would be because you two look nothing alike." Darien said. "And most people don't think of fraternal twins."

"That's true," Gohan said.

Videl shook her head. "Whatever," she muttered.

"Ms. Son," the teacher said, interrupting their conversation, "what is the answer?"

"Uh, 7?" she guessed.

"Correct. Now," the teacher trailed on about something while the students looked like they were paying attention.

~4th period Biology~

Cherri and Gohan were talking when they walked into their 4th period class so they did not see who was the substitute teacher. When he cleared his throat a few minutes later, Gohan and Cherri looked up and were shocked. '_Oh, shit,' _Cherri thought to Gohan. '_What the hell is he doing here?'_

_ 'I don't know, but he still has his halo, could he be forced to do this by King Yemma or someone?' _Gohan thought back.

_ 'Probably acting up in Hell or something. I bet it was Dende's idea to have him do this. And I'm pretty sure there is more people from Hell here. Stupid little pointy eared green man. And on my first day too! Why us?' _

_'Because he loves to torture us?'_

_ 'Probably.'_

AN: Cliffy! Who is the teacher that Gohan and Cherri so freaked out? Find out next time! And I don't care if you hated it or loved it, REVIEW! ;)


	6. The Sub and an Attack

Last Time

'_Oh, shit,' _Cherri thought to Gohan. '_What the hell is he doing here?'_

_ 'I don't know, but he still has his halo, could he be forced to do this by King Yemma or someone?' _Gohan thought back.

_ 'Probably acting up in Hell or something. I bet it was Dende's idea to have him do this. And I'm pretty sure there is more people from Hell here. Stupid little pointy eared green man. And on my first day too! Why us?' _

_'Because he loves to torture us?' Gohan asked._

_ 'Probably.'_

This Time

"Hello weakling Earthlings. I will be your educator for the day." He looked down at his papers and then looked up. "I am supposed to ask if anyone needs this paper to be allowed to go to this place." he held the permission form for the field trip.

Cherri timidly raised her hand and said, "I need one."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What? You don't have enough sense to keep the one you were given the first time? Pathetic."

She scowled. "Its my first day here," she said bitterly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Get rid of your attitude you weakling."

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you would have asked why first."

He scowled and took a deep calming breath. "Come get your paper and sit down."

She hopped up and went to the front desk. "You really need help with your anger issues Uncle Raditz," she murmured softly before returning to her seat. He looked after her with shock clearly written on his face.

Gohan nudged her when she sat down. "What'd you say to him?"

Cherri grinned evilly. "That he needed help with his anger issues." _'And I called him Uncle Raditz,' _ she thought to him.

_'I guess he really didn't recognize us then. Wow, we haven't changed that much, have we?'_

_ 'From when we were four? Yes, Gohan, we have changed a lot. Idiot.'_

Raditz shook his head and gave the assignment for the day. Whispers rose as he sat down and opened a book.

"Hey, Gohan," Erasa said, getting his attention. "Will help me? I don't get it."

Cherri looked at her, confused. "We just have to read the chapter and answer the questions at the end. You cant have any questions yet, because _I _haven't even finished the chapter yet."

Erasa pouted while Videl snickered. _Stupid Erasa, _Videl thought, _no more flirting with Gohan while Cherri's around!_

Cherri just so happened to hear this, and snickered to herself. Gohan was staring ahead, confused at something.

"No talking!" Raditz suddenly snapped. Cherri rolled her eyes and muttered a few not so nice things about Raditz under her breath, making Gohan laugh quietly. Unfortunately, his Saiyan hearing caught this and Raditz turned his piercing gaze onto Gohan and Cherri. "Do you two weaklings have something you want to say?"

"No, not really," Cherri said.

"Then shut up."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." 

"You don't have to have an attitude."

"I do when you're being mean."

"Shut up before I send you to the principle."

"…."

"That's what I thought."

~Next Period Lunch~

"Guess I'm not the only one that forgets things." Gohan chuckled. Cherri scowled. "Shut your face Gohan. Serena should be bringing them," she said as they sat near their tree.

Suddenly, Cherri looked above them, into the tree they were sitting under. "Come on, Serena! Give us our lunches!" she said.

Serena giggled and dropped down from the tree and held out a lunch capsule. "After getting onto Gohan so much, you forget yours…" she chuckled again and Cherri's scowled deepened.

"Give me the damn lunch Serena."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean about it. Here." she tossed it to her.

Cherri's face immediately brightened. "Thanks Sere!"

Gohan's face dropped. "What about me?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Where's my lunch?" Gohan asked.

Serena shrugged. "At home I guess."

Gohan's face showed one of pure horror and slight anger. " Why didn't you bring it with Cherri's?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Cherri chuckled. "Give him his lunch Serena."

Serena sighed. "Ruin all of my fun Cherri. Just ruin it. Here you go Gohan," she said, tossing him his lunch.

He grinned. "Thanks Serena."

Then Videl, Darien, Erasa, and Sharpner came up and sat down, staring at the ravenous Gohan and Cherri. "I can tell they are twins now…" Videl muttered, making Serena giggle.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Everyone in my family eat this. Except for my mom." Serena said.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Even you?"

Serena giggled. "Only when I'm really hungry."

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of little Serena gobbling down food like Gohan and Cherri.

Cherri suddenly snorted. "You haven't seen anything until you see Goten eat. He's worse than us!" she said.

"True," Gohan said.

Then their was an evil cackle above them and they looked up. It was a blue, glass-like monster with a stripe of white hair on its head. It had pointy ears and a lavender dress with a slit up the side, and vampire-like teeth. Very ugly. Then it screamed, "Give me your energy!" and spread its arms out.

A white ball of energy formed above everyone's heads, and shot up to the monster. All except for Gohan, Serena, Darien, Videl, and Cherri, who were getting weaker by the minute. Cherri turned to Serena. "Get them out of here!" she said, pointing to Darien and Videl, who were looked like they were about to pass out.

When Videl and Darien were safely out of the way Gohan pushed his transformation button, and Serena walked up just as Cherri yelled "Saiyan Power!" and transformed into Sailor Saiyan. Serena's mouth dropped at this, for her sister had not told her and Cherri told her _everything_.

Suddenly, a man appeared scowling down at Sailor Saiyan and Saiyaman. "Another bloody scout? Pft. You stupid scouts should now by now that while you may be able to hold us back for a little while, you will never fully stop us," he said.

Sailor Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"Jedite, general of Queen Beryl and the Negaforce."

"Never heard of a Queen Beryl. Must not be that popular."

Jedite snarled. "Take that back stupid scout!" He said, unleashing fire from his palm.

Sailor Saiyan jumped out of the way of the fire and shot an energy blast at him. He dodged and shot more fire at her. She smirked as she stopped it, waiting. He just glared at her for a second, before feeling the pain of the energy blast in his back. Sailor Saiyan snickered before punching him in the face, making him hit a tree.

Gohan as Saiyaman watched, slightly amused, but wishing she would hurry up. Serena had been rooted in the same place since she had seen Cherri transform into Sailor Saiyan.

Then the monster spotted Serena and aimed an attack at the distracted Saiyan.

Serena shrieked and ducked, the attack hitting Darien who had gotten up to see what was going on. The hit rendered him unconscious, and made Serena really pissed off. She charged the monster, punching it in the gut then in the face. Then she kicked it in the face, sending it into the air. She then formed a fist above her head and slammed it down on the monsters head. The monster hit the ground with a sickening _crunch. _Cherri recognized the look in her sister's eyes, and knew that someone other then the enemy was going to get hurt if she didn't stop Serena, _now. _

"Serena! Calm down!" Cherri shook her sisters shoulders, trying to get that wild look out of her sisters eyes.

"No! That monster hurt Darien! It'll pay!" Serena snarled.

"Serena! You need to calm down before you hurt someone other then the monster!"

Serena broke Cherri's grip on her and charged at the monster that hadn't moved since it hit the ground. She started to continually punch it, not letting up until she was jerked away by Cherri. She glared at her sister, and Cherri just pointed to where Gohan and Jedite had been fighting since the monster hit Darien. Serena nodded and set after Jedite.

AN: Wow. I cannot believe I actually wrote that. Serena seems so much…. Meaner then I meant her to be. Oh well. Tell me what you think, I personally think the end is really dark…. That's just me though, I want to know what YOU think in a REVIEW!


	7. Aftermath

AN: Just so you know, I have no idea how I am going to set up any relationships here, so expect some really weird things to happen. And, know idea how any of it is going to play out. Just letting you know.

Disclaimer:

Hannah: What are you doing?

Me: Trying to buy Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z.

Hannah: *sweat drop* Uh, I'm not sure they're for sale…

Me: *Glares at friend* I WILL find them and I WILL own them.

Hannah: *sigh* I guess you'll come out of your own little world someday….

* * *

Last Time

_ "Serena! You need to calm down before you hurt someone other then the monster!" Cherri shouted at her sister._

_ Serena broke Cherri's grip on her and charged at the monster that hadn't moved since it hit the ground. She started to continually punch it, not letting up until she was jerked away by Cherri. She glared at her sister, and Cherri just pointed to where Gohan and Jedite had been fighting since the monster hit Darien. Serena nodded and set after Jedite.

* * *

_Thanks to the ONE person that reviewed! I was really hoping to have more feedback for this one, but I guess it just wont get updates as fast as the others...

Chapter 7

As soon as Serena set her eyes on him, Jedite disappeared.

"Damn it! Where'd he go? Cherri, where did that asshole go?" Serena demanded, fire still ablaze in her eyes.

"Let him go for now, Serena. Calm down and lets go so if Darien is okay," Cherri replied calmly, hoping to settle her sister down.

"No! They-" Serena abruptly broke off and passed out.

"Serena!" Cherri screamed, running to her and checking her pulse. Then she sighed. "She's okay. Everything is okay…." she kept saying to herself, keeping her cool.

Gohan walked up bedside her and asked, "What happened? Why did Serena completely flip when Darien got hit?"

Cherri sighed. "I think I know, but I need to talk to Vegeta first."

"Why Vegeta?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm taking her home really quick, I'll be back in a minute." With that, she grabbed Serena, put two fingers to her head, and disappeared.

Gohan shook his head and went to see if Darien was okay.

When he found Darien, Videl was hunched over him, gently slapping his cheeks to wake him up. She looked up when Gohan approached. "What happened to him, Saiyaman? And what went on here?"

"He was hit by an attack, and there was another monster, like the one from the other day." Gohan said in his obviously fake deep voice.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but I hope to find out soon. I'm surprised you didn't demand to fight this time. What got into you?"

Videl sighed, a slight pink on her cheeks. "I got too weak. I felt like I could barely move, much less fight. You seem to have some resistance to the monster. Why?"

"I think its has to do with the amount of energy you have. I have way more than you do, no offence, but that's because I have something special that has allowed me to be more powerful."

"How do you think I would stand against you in a match?"

"Only as long as he would let you," a new voice said. Both turned to see Cherri as Sailor Saiyan, looking slightly messy.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked.

"She woke up when I put her in her bed, and I had to knock her out again."

Gohan looked at her warily. "What did you do to her?"

Cherri shrugged. "A chop to the back of the neck put her out. (AN: This really does work! You have to hit them _really_ hard though…)

Videl broke in. "Wait! One, who did you knock out, and two, why?"

Gohan and Cherri looked at each other. They had almost forgotten about Videl. "Uh, my sister got into a little fight and passed out, and when she woke up she was still going crazy over what had happened, so I had to knock her out."

"You knocked your own sister out?" Videl exclaimed.

Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah?"

"Why?"

"I told you, she was going nuts!" Cherri said exasperatedly.

"So you hit her?"

"Oh. My. God! We hit each other all the time when we spar, get over it already!"

"You don't have to be so rude."

"I could say the same thing to you!"

"Hey! Calm down, take a deep breath," Gohan said, trying to settle the two fuming girls.

Cherri glared at him. "Shut up! Mind your own business."

"It kinda… never mind!" Gohan squeaked when Cherri shot him a glare that would scare the shit out of anyone but their mom.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him? He did nothing to you!" Videl shot at her.

"Oh, you think _I'm _rude to him? You're the one that interrogates him every time after he _helps you_!" Cherri shot back.

Then the bell rang, and Videl swore loudly. She heaved Darien up on her shoulder, and, with one last glare at Cherri, went to class.

"That was mean," Gohan said.

Cherri gave him a Look and rolled her eyes. "Fuck off," she said, heading toward the girls bathroom to de-transform.

Gohan sighed. "I'll never get how girls can get so pissed off at seemingly nothing…" he muttered to himself as he de-transformed and went to class.

* * *

~5th period~

Gohan had caught up with Cherri in the hallway, and when they entered the classroom, both went rigid. Standing in front of them was Vegeta.

"What. The. Hell," Cherri said.

Vegeta's head snapped to her, since the classroom was deathly quite and they had been late. "NO TALKING IN MY CLASSROOM! TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW!" Vegeta roared.

Cherri and Gohan zoomed top their seats and ducked their heads fearfully. '_That's not Vegeta,' _ Cherri thought telepathically to Gohan.

_'Do you think it could be….?'_

_ 'Not sure, but he does have that mustache that Vegeta mentioned.'_

"Now, since everyone is finally here," the Vegeta look alike said with a glare in Gohan and Cherri's direction, "I'll introduce myself. You may call me King Vegeta, and nothing else. I will be filling in for that pitiful excuse for a teacher you had."

Videl raised her hand. "What do you want?" King Vegeta snapped at her.

"I was just wondering why you are the second teacher out today. This never happens," Videl replied calmly.

King Vegeta snorted. "Your idiotic teachers decided that they were not receiving enough pay for you demonic children, so they went on strike."

"Oh. Thank you for telling us," Videl said. All eyes turned to her in amazement. First, she doesn't get mad when the teacher snaps at her, and then she thanks him?

"Uh, Videl? Are feeling okay?" Erasa asked, putting a hand to Videl's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Videl snapped, sounding more like herself. "I just don't want to get on this guys bad side!" she hissed so only Erasa, or so she thought, could hear her. Cherri looked at Gohan and smirked.

_'This is going to be a fun day,' _she thought to him.

_'Just peachy,' _Gohan thought sarcastically.

Cherri grinned at him. Gohan just rolled his eyes and turned back to King Vegeta. He was glaring at them, and everyone else was staring at them while they were lost in their own little world. Cherri smiled timidly and waved. Everyone shook their heads and turned back to King Vegeta, who was staring out of the window at something. Then, Cherri and Gohan felt Vegeta's power spike and head in their direction.

_'Oh, shit,'_ Cherri thought. _'You think he's coming for his dad?'_

_ 'What else would he be coming for?'_

_ 'Maybe to beat the shit out of us at school?'_

_ 'Bulma has threatened him, remember?'_

_ 'Damn. Your right, forgot. He is coming for his dad then.'_

Just then, Vegeta burst through the window, making everyone but three certain people scream. Videl immediately jumped up, ready to fight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Vegeta roared, sounding much like his father.

"VEGETA, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!"

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"OH MY GOSH! WILL TWO SHUT UP?" Cherri screeched.

"Brat! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I go to school here? And do you not remember what your wife said about coming to mine and Gohan's school?" Cherri said, trying to get him to leave.

His eyes widened. "SHIT!" He grabbed King Vegeta and flew out the window again.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know," a very confused Videl said. Then she turned her glare on Gohan and Cherri. "Do you know them?" she demanded.

"Not really…" Gohan said timidly.

"Oh, really? Then why was the shorter one threatened by someone else you know not to come here?"

"Oh my gosh! We know them, we've known them for years! His wife is a really good friend of my dad and she's our Godmother! Will you just please stop being so damn pushy about stuff! If you asked nicely for once, Gohan here might actually be able to talk to you! Then, I wouldn't get you mad at me because I'm pissed at someone else and taking it out on you!" Cherri yelled then stormed out of the room.

Videl s eyes were huge when she left. She had to interrogate criminals all the time, that was how she got her information. How she got all information! _'Man, I really screwed it up this time…' _she thought. With a sigh, she pushed her chair back and followed Cherri. She felt her brothers questioning eyes on her, but she didn't acknowledge him. Hell, she didn't even know when he had woken up!

"Uh, what just happened here?" Darien asked.

Everyone shook their heads and started to explain.

* * *

~With Cherri and Videl~

Videl found Cherri in the girls bathroom splashing her face with water.

"Doesn't that mess up mascara?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cherri asked confused.

"Aren't you wearing some?" _'After all, no one's eyelashes can be that thick naturally,' _Videl thought.

"No…"

Videl blushed. "Oh, I thought you were, I'm sorry…"

Cherri's eyebrow arched. "Uh, okay? What did you follow me for?"

Videl sighed. "I wanted to apologize. I never really realized that I was being so pushy. I have to be like that most of the time when I interrogate criminals, so I guess…. DO you get what I'm trying to say?" Videl asked, not quite sure how to put it into words.

Cherri smiled. "Yeah, I get it. You're forgiven, but only by me. Gohan was the one you were mainly rude to."

Videl sighed again. "Yeah, I guess your right. But, I don't want to have to apologize to him in front of a lot of people…" she trailed off.

Cherri grinned. "I get it. Meet me up on the roof after school. Ill have Gohan with me. And, don't worry. I'm pretty sure your forgiven."

Videl smiled timidly. "Thanks Cherri. And by the way, who were you mad at?"

Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, long story, and we have to go check on the class, make sure that they don't catch the attention of the other teachers. I don't want to get into trouble for something I haven't participated in!" Cherri smiled and dragged Videl out of the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Yay! I'm done with chapter 7! Sorry this took awhile to post, stupid FF wouldn't let me update.

I don't care if you flame, just review! But, please don't flame. My reviews make me feel better, and a flame will only make updates longer…..


	8. More Subs

AN: More subs in this chapter! ^.^ I got the idea for one of them from The0Blind0Writer who's reading my other story. So, thank him! ;)

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I've already told 7 different times! -_-

GatomonRules: Why, thank you. I thought it was kinda odd, but I'm glad you liked it. ^.^

Last Time

_ Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, long story, and we have to go check on the class, make sure that they don't catch the attention of the other teachers. I don't want to get into trouble for something I haven't participated in!" Cherri smiled and dragged Videl out of the bathroom._

Chapter 8

When they entered the classroom, they had to cover their ears. These people were loud! Cherri looked at Videl. Videl nodded, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and let out an ear-shattering whistle. All the girls and Sharpner screamed loudly before realizing who it was, and stared at Videl.

Videl's eyebrow arched. "What? Do you think I want to alert the other teachers that we don't have one in here? Talk quietly! We can do nothing, but we have to be _quiet!" _

Everyone nodded and turned to talk in whispers, and Cherri and Videl made their way up their seats. They were all looking at Videl and Cherri, wondering what had happened.

"What?" Cherri snapped.

"Are you two getting along now?" Gohan asked.

"What do you think dumb ass?"

Cherri plopped into her chair, laying her head her desk. "Don't bug me. I'm taking a nap."

"That sounds good," Gohan said, laying his head on table and going straight to sleep. Cherri grinned and shot up from her desk.

Darien, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were staring at her. "What?" she snapped again.

"I thought…." Sharpner trailed off, looking at Gohan.

"Psh. I just wanted him to pass out." Cherri said.

"Why?" Erasa asked.

"So we can talk without him," Cherri said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Erasa asked again.

"Because I have to hear his voice all day, and I'm tired of it." Cherri said, a bit of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"That's mean!" Erasa said.

Darien, Videl, and Cherri just shook their heads. Sharpner looked like he agreed with Erasa.

Then the bell rang, and everyone groaned. Gohan shot up, looking around franticly in his Martial Arts stance. He sighed when he remembered where he was, and stood up straight. Videl was looking at strangely, wondering where she had seen that form before.

* * *

~Next period (6th?)~

Gohan and Cherri got another shock when they entered their Home Economics class. (AN: Trust me, its not who you think it is.) They quietly went to their seats, not sure if their sub would recognize them or not. Their friends looked at them oddly, so Cherri said, "I'll tell you later, long story."

"Everyone take their seats please," the sub said softly when the bell rang.

Everyone was shocked at how nice the new sub seemed to be. They took their seats silently. He began role call, and stopped near the end, smiling slightly. "Well, I didn't think you two would be here. Since when do you go to school?"

Cherri snorted. "Since Mom decided we needed friends our own age. Personally, I saw nothing wrong with having friends old enough to be our parents," she said the last part with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't think there is either. Your mother is to…. Well…" The sub trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"She's to much everything. Well, mostly."

"Hey, she isn't that bad," Gohan objected. Cherri gave him a Look.

"Must you really ask that?"

"Yeah, why would you say that? What's wrong with your mom?" Videl asked, getting a little ticked. _'She's lucky to have her mom,' _ she thought.

Cherri rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started. I'll tell you later, not now."

"We should get on with class," the sub said, drawing attention back to himself. "Alright class, you may call me 16. Your teacher is sick, unlike all the others, and he doesn't want you to do anything today, so just talk quietly amongst yourselves." (AN: Teehee. I told you it wasn't who you thought. Now, who saw that one coming? :9)

16 walked over to where Gohan and Cherri sat and began to catch up with them while the entire class stared for a second, then turned to their neighbor and began talking quietly. During the entire period Videl kept shooting questioning glances at Cherri.

The ball rang and all the students groaned. This was probably the best class they had ever had, and now it was over! They all grumbled out the door.

* * *

When they walked into their next period Cherri came to a complete stop, making Gohan bump into her. She turned to flee the room, but Gohan caught her arm and dragged her in. She quickly sat down and ducked her head. Videl gave her a strange look, and turned to Gohan. (AN: If you've been reading my other story, Im going to say that Cherri and Emily are pretty much the same people, so that should give you a hint about why she's acting the way she is. ^.^)

"I don't know," he said. Videl shrugged and turned to see their new sub, and immediately blushed. He was _hot! _

"Who is that?" she hissed to Gohan, who was staring at the sub disbelievingly.

"You'll find out soon."

Erasa had already been captivated by the sub, and Darien and Sharpner were wondering why Videl was blushing.

The bell rang.

Everyone was still talking, and you could see a vein on the subs head pop out. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" he roared. Everyone was immediately quiet and seated. All romantic thoughts vanished from the girls' head. Well, all except one….

He called role, and everyone answered with a quick 'Here' and nothing else like they would have with any other sub. He came to a stop on one name, and smiled. The students looked like they about to go in shock when he said, "I'm glad I'll at least have one person in here that won't completely piss me off by the end of the period like every other class has managed."

Cherri grinned, any trace of shyness or whatever it was gone, and said, "Damn straight!"

Every single person stared at her, almost completely in shock by now. Even Videl was shocked. Cherri looked around. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Wh-wh- when d-did y-you t-talk to him? I haven't seen him in 7 years!" Gohan stuttered out.

Cherri snorted. "Me and 18 are the only ones who have. No one else bothered to look for him."

"When did 18 see him?" Gohan exclaimed.

"You two can continue this conversation later, I have to continue role call," the sub suddenly said. They stopped an he finished role call. "Alright you little devils, you may call me 17." (AN: See?)

One brave person raised their hand. "What?" 17 snapped.

"A-are y-you related t-to 16?"

"Sort of."

The class waited for him to explain how, but one glare told them he wasn't going to. He gave them their assignment and no one talked the rest of the period.

* * *

AN: Okay. This one is a little shorter then the rest, but I couldn't think of anything else. I think the ending is a little boring, but I want to know what YOU think! (Review hint!;))

And to anyone that lives in the Johnson County area in Texas, DID YOU POWER GO OUT TOO? Mine was out 37 hours! I felt like I was going to die without my laptop!


	9. New Girl

AN: Hey! Gonna introduce a new character today. She is based on a real person, and is going to serve an actual purpose. I'm gonna try and get her real personality down, which is going to mean lots of randomness and craziness. Beware.

Disclaimer:

Me: * mumbles incoherently to self with bloodshot eyes staring at computer screen.*

Hannah: What in the world are you doing?

Me: Trying to find a way to buy Sailor Moon and DBZ…..

Hannah: Um.. You know that's going to be, like, a billion dollars or something like that, right?

Me: *screeching* WHAT? *head bangs on keyboard* I'm doomed.

* * *

Last Time

_One brave person raised their hand. "What?" 17 snapped._

_ "A-are y-you related t-to 16?"_

_ "Sort of."_

_ The class waited for him to explain how, but one glare told them he wasn't going to. He gave them their assignment and no one talked the rest of the period. _

Chapter 9

The next period was P.E., the class everyone had been dreading. _'Hmm, wonder who we'll have this period….' _Cherri thought to Gohan.

_'I just hope it's someone like 16,' _he thought back.

_'Exactly how many people do we know like that?'_

_ '…Uh…'_

_ 'Yeah, that's what I thought.'_

Cherri and Gohan were snapped out of their conversation by a loud whistle blaring in their sensitive ears. Cherri let out a small shriek, immediately covering her mouth. She then took a look at who their teacher was and turned red.

"I swear to Kami Krillin, if we weren't in school right now your foot would be shoved into your ass," Cherri said.

He paled. "Hehe.. Uh…"

Gohan chuckled. "She can't do anything now, and by the time school's over she'll have forgotten all about it."

"Hey! Just for that, you'll pay for Krillin after school."

Now Gohan paled. "Uh… Sorry?"

Cherri snorted. "You'd better be."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do have a class to start."

"We'll shut up now."

"Good. So today, we will be doing partner running the entire period. You got lucky, he doesn't want you to do much while he's gone, even though the reason he's gone is stupid…." Krillin muttered the last part to himself. Gohan and Cherri rolled their eyes, being the only ones who had heard him.

Gohan was reluctantly paired with Sharpner, Videl with Erasa, and Cherri with a girl she didn't know. She had dark skin, black hair, and was about 5'3".

"Hi, I'm Cherri! Nice to meet you!"

The girl giggled. "I'm Hannah! Are you new here?"

"Yep. First day."

"Wow. Made any friends?"

"Just the people my brother knew."

"Ick. Brother."

Cherri laughed. "I know right? Do you have a brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do. His name's Noah. He's 5." Hannah made a face.

Cherri laughed again. "Wow. You know Gohan?" Hannah nodded. "He's my twin."

"No freakin' way."

"Way."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Anything else that might interest me?"

"Maybe. I have a 7 year old Goten, an a 14 year old Serena as siblings too."

"Dang, you got a sister too? How many kids did your mother have?"

"Same as yours."

Hannah started to nod, then stopped. "Wait, I've only told you about Noah…."

"You just implied you have another sibling, maybe sisters."

Hannah looked disgusted. "Yeah, I have two sisters. Tabitha, the little ass. She's 7, like your brother. She sure don't act like she is though, but it may have something to do with her being ADHD…. Noah's got it too…."

Cherri's eyebrows shot up. "2 ADHD kids? In one house? I'm sorry."

Hannah's shoulders fell. "That's not the worst. I have a cousin who should be tested, and Tabitha is legally blind."

"Eww…." Cherri said, then laughed.

"That pretty much sums it up." They both laughed.

"I also have Hotaru… We adopted her. She's really weak and quiet. She's 9, and faints a lot. We worry about her."

Cherri's eyes filled with sympathy. "Dang… That must suck for her… Poor Hotaru…."

Hannah's tilted to the side. "You don't even know her and you're sympathizing her?"

Now Cherri's head was tilted. "Yeah. Why does that seem odd?"

Hannah shook her head. "Never mind.."

Cherri looked at her for a moment before shrugging and turned to look at Krillin. One elbow became propped up on Hannah's shoulder, Cherri's 5'9" height towering over the short girl. Hannah shot her a glare, an Cherri smiled sweetly. Hannah rolled her eyes and faced Krillin.

"Damn! what's taking him so long to get everyone organized?" Hannah said, mildly irritated.

"I don't know, why you askin me? And do you actually like to run?"

"What? Hell no! Do you?"

Cherri shrugged. "I do a little light running every morning, but it's more to stay fit then enjoyment."

Hannah arched an eyebrow. "How much is light?"

"10 miles."

Her jaw dropped open. "There is no way in hell that could ever be considered light running."

Cherri's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Of course it wouldn't be light running in hell. It's probably more like 20."

Hannah smacked her own forehead. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Many things. You?"

Hannah stared at her for a second before busting out laughing. When she calmed down a few seconds later she said, "Oh gosh, I think we're going to get along great."

Cherri's eyes lit up. "Really? I've never made a friend completely on my own."

"Really? Never?"

"Nope. I've mostly met them from my dad or Gohan."

"Wow. That's gotta suck sometimes."

Cherri laughed. "Nah, as long as its my dad's friends its cool. Gohan's friends are weird, and not the good kind."

"And what's the good kind of weird?"

Cherri smiled. "Me and you."

Hannah jumped and clapped. "Yay! I'm good weird!"

Cherri laughed again. "Yep, we're going to get along really well." Cherri smiled. "Now, lets go see what's taking Krillin so long to get this started!"

Hannah groaned. "Do we have to?"

Cherri nodded. "Come on! Its not that bad."

They found him shaking his head at Gohan, who was holding back and trying to calm Videl, who was red in the face with fury, which seemed to be directed at Sharpner, by the way he was cowering behind Erasa and Gohan.

Cherri sweat dropped and asked Krillin, "What in the world is going on here?"

Krillin just sighed. "Sharpner said something that pissed Videl off. She's been like this for almost five minutes."

"Dang! what wrong with her?" Hannah asked.

"No idea," Cherri said, more to herself.

Hannah grinned. "Hey, if she stays like this, maybe we wont have to run!"

Cherri's shoulders dropped. "But I wanna run!"

"I don't! Who actually likes to run?"

"Me."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

Cherri then sighed and approached Videl, placing her hands on her shoulders and closing her eyes. Videl stared at her for a moment, then calmed. Her arms dropped to her side, and her head was down. Cherri opened her eyes and went back to Hannah, mentally preparing herself for the questions that were sure to come.

Hannah just stared at her, not comprehending what had just happened. "How- Wha- In the wor- What the hell?"

Cherri sighed again. "I'll tell you later, now we have to run."

Sure enough, just then Krillin blew his whistle and told them to go outside to the track. Cherri set out on a fast walk, run for most people. Hannah struggled to keep up with her for the entire period. By the end her face was beet red and she was panting heavily. Cherri hadn't even broken a sweat.

"H-h-how are you not t-tired?" Hannah got out between pants.

Cherri shrugged. "I told you earlier, I run 10 miles every morning, that wasn't much. Hell, sometimes I don't even sweat when I do the 10 miles!"

Hannah sweat dropped. "How is that even possible?"

"It all depends on how hard I want to go." Hannah giggled, earning a strange look from Cherri. "What?"

"Do you have a dirty mind?"

"A little."

"Then think about it."

Cherri just stared at her for a moment before her eye twitched and she said, "That's disgusting. We're going to be great friends."

Hannah smiled then gasped. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house? It would be awesome, unless you want to go to your house…."

"No! Let's go to your house!"

"Yay! Okay, do you need to call you mom?"

Cherri grimaced. "Probably. I don't know what Gohan's doing, if he's going straight home I wont have to…." She looked around for him, and spotted him talking to Krillin. She walked over and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you doing anything today with Videl and Erasa?"

"No, why?"

"I'm going with Hannah. I'll see you late, and it was good seeing you Krillin!" she said as she walked away.

"That was quick. And why'd you hit him?"

Cherri grinned. "Cause I felt like it."

"That's mean."

"I don't care."

They went and got their things from their lockers, chatting the while way about random things. They left the school, not paying attention to anything as they talked. They passed a pet shop, and Hannah stopped, squealing. "Oh my gosh! They're so cute!"

She ran inside and went straight to the kittens. Cheri followed slowly, slightly shocked.

"Nice to see you again Hannah!" the clerk said.

Cherri's eyebrows shot up. "She must come here a lot if you know her by name."

The clerk grinned. "Almost every day."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I do not come in here everyday ()! I come once a week!"

Cherri grinned. "You do know that's still more often than normal people. Now its official, you're not normal."

Hannah snorted. "I already knew that. I'm kinda surprised you're just now confirming it."

As Cherri grinned, the ground started to shake and the roof was ripped off. All the customers screamed, running for the exits with their arms over their heads.

This monster had red skin, a blackish-brown body suit that hugged her entire body tightly. Her looked like a poof ball with spider legs sticking out of the back, and two more legs on each shoulder. She had yellow eyes and an ugly purple spot in the middle of her forehead.

Cherri got out her communicator and quickly called the scouts, not wanting to transform in front of her new friend. Hannah had been pulling on her arm for about…. Well… since the monster appeared, and Cherri just noticed.

"Come on Cherri! We have to go!" Hannah yelled to her over all the noise.

Cherri allowed herself to be taken away from the monster, but just far enough where they were out of harms way, but could still see.

When the scouts sowed up a minute later, Luna came and to sit near Cherri, but froze when she saw Hannah next to her.

_'Oh, my. I didn't think she had been reincarnated along with the rest of us…'_

* * *

AN: End of chapter 9! I know you probably hate me, but I still need to do more research on the thing I have in store for Hannah, and I want to get this out! Review please! With a cherri on top? ;) And today's my birthday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... ;)


	10. New Scout!

AN:... Weird things happen in this chapter... Beware...

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! LEAVE ME ALONE!

mermaidlover5: I loved you review! I matched up the numbers on mine to answer yours, so, yeah…. And I begin…1. Thank you! 3. That's a great idea I can't believe I didn't think of it before! 5. I'm sorry you took the ADHD thing that way, but Hannah is based off of one of my real friends, and brother and sister really do have ADHD and they are NIGHTMARES! It may just be them. 6. It'll be a while before they come. 7. Rini and Chibi Chibi will be included. 8. Yes, it wouldn't be a DBZ fic without him! 9. Not likely. 10. I'm thinking about making a different scout for everyone of my friends, so you'll just have to wait for that one cause I'm not completely sure. And I don't even know if I'll have Molly or not….. 11. I think your friends and mine would get along very well.

* * *

Last Time

_ Cherri allowed herself to be taken away from the monster, but just far enough where they were out of harms way, but could still see. _

_ When the scouts showed up a minute later, Luna came and to sit near Cherri, but froze when she saw Hannah next to her._

_ 'Oh, my. I didn't think she had been reincarnated along with the rest of us…'_

* * *

Chapter 10

Cherri's head snapped to look at Luna, her eyes wide. "Are you sure it's her?" Cherri asked.

Hannah looked and Cherri like she was crazy. "Why are you talking to that cat?"

Cherri flinched as she heard a scream. "I have to go, Luna can explain." With that she ran off toward the fight, transforming when she was out of everyone's sight.

Hannah turned, confused to Luna. "Uh, what was she talking about?'' _Okay, now I feel crazy, _Hannah thought to herself.

Luna cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Luna and I do believe that you are the sailor scout of Namek."

Hannah's eyes widened and she shrieked, falling backwards and scuttling a few paces away. Luna sighed. _Why is it always like this…_ she thought as she approached Hannah. A scream and a loud curse was heard from the battlefield. Luna's eyes hardened and she said, "Hannah if you do not help them they will be in great danger! You must go!" Luna did a back flip and produced a orange and red striped pen, a heart with a star in the middle as the scout sign. Curious, Hannah picked up the pen. "Now, shout, 'Namek Power'!"

Hannah glanced uncertainty at the pen before raising it above her head and shouting, "Namek Power!"

She was surrounded by red stars and orange circles forming tight bands. They pressed against her nude body and, with a bright flash of light, revealed a fuku with an orange bow with a red button, a red skirt and orange collar. Her chin-length hair was pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs and the bottom layer of her hair left out, held by an orange hair tie with a red star on it.

She looked down at herself, and her jaw fell. She had never, _ever, _worn anything so short and revealing! A loud shout cam from the fight, and she sprinted over, and skidded to a halt when she saw what was going on. Sailor Mars's arm was hanging limp next her, Venus was passed out with a cut on her head bleeding, Mercury was hoping around on one foot trying to scan the monster without getting hurt again. Jupiter was getting up from where she had been thrown into a nearby tree. Even with all these injuries, Sailor Saiyan was by far the worst. She looked like she had tried to take the brunt of the hits for everyone, and therefore had a broken arm and leg, a gash from her hip to the knee of her unbroken leg, and was hovering unsteadily in front of the monster.

The monster grinned wickedly as she slashed her ax hand, nicking Sailor Saiyan's boot.

"Mercury? We could use some help here!" Sailor Saiyan shouted as she dodged the ax hand.

"I'm trying! Have you tried your scout attack instead of your regular blast thingy you do?" Mercury yelled at her, not once looking away from what she was doing or slowing down.

"Don't really know what it is!" she shouted back, dodging once again. Then she caught sight of Hannah and grinned. "We have backup!"

They all looked at Hannah in relief, but unfortunately, the monster had noticed too, and slashed at Hannah. She shrieked and ducked, the blade barely missing her.

"Oh my gosh! That thing is dangerous!" Hannah exclaimed.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed!" Cherri said sarcastically.

The monster growled and smacked her in the head with the flat part of the ax hand. She flew into the same tree Jupiter had, and didn't come out.

"Oh no," Hannah said, and jumped back as the monster swung at her again. She pictured Sailor Saiyan again, then realized who she reminded her of. It was Cherri! Hannah's vision flashed red and her blood boiled. How _dare _they hurt her new friend, probably the _only_ person that could had ever truly understood her! (AN: I know they just met, but seriously, I will explain later, along with the attack name.)

She stretched her arms out, palms down, fingers stretched apart. "Insanity Strike!" she shrieked, a green beam coming out of all of her fingers tips. They hit the monster in multiple places, immediately turning it to dust. Hannah collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

All the scouts except for Sailor Saiyan- who had yet to come from the tree- and Sailor Venus- who was still out cold- gathered around Hannah.

"What scout are you?" Mercury asked, intrigued by the thought of another scout.

"Sailor Namek," the words just came out of Hannah's mouth like she actually knew what she was talking about. "Who are you people?" she asked after a moment.

Mercury blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sailor Mercury, and that is Sailor Mars," she said, pointing to her. "That's Sailor Jupiter," Mercury also pointed to her. "The one passed out over there is Sailor Venus," she pointed to the scout who was now twitching like she was about to wake up. "And the girl that was hit into the tree was Sailor Saiyan."

Hannah flinched when she heard Sailor Saiyan. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Venus will be fine, she just got hit in the head a little to hard. I'm not sure about Sailor Saiyan though. She's never been hurt in a battle before. And I wonder why her attacks didn't work against the monster…" Mercury said the last sentence more to herself.

"I'm fine," a weak call came fro the tree before Sailor Saiyan literally dropped out of the tree. All of the scouts rushed to help her.

"You are not okay! De-transform, we're taking you to the hospital," Mercury said in a commanding voice.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to a hospital!" she spat. She took a deep breath, winced, and said, "Bring Venus over here. I'm going to take you all somewhere special."

"There is no possible way you could take us somewhere in your condition!" This time it was Mars.

"Yes, there is a way, so bring her over here already and grab my shoulder and, whatever you do, _do__ not__ let go!_" Mars sighed and placed her hand on Sailor Saiyan's shoulder.

"Uh, okay…" Jupiter slung Venus over her shoulder and grabbed Mars's hand, holding her elbow out for Hannah to grab. Hannah grasped it tightly and held her other hand out for Mercury, who hesitantly took it.

Sailor Saiyan took another deep breath, closed her eyes and murmured, "You may want to close your eyes."

They all did immediately, felt a whoosh of air, then she said, "You may open them now."

They opened their eyes and gasped. They were on a platform in the middle of the air, clear blue sky everywhere! There was a huge palace in the center, well tended, beautiful gardens surrounding it. Sailor Saiyan weakly called out, "Dende," before fainting.

Again she was surrounded, only have them jump when they heard a soft voice say, "Back up and give me some room."

They all turned and shrieked. The owner of the voice had light green skin with pink patches on it, his wrist and ankles looked like they had red bands around them. He gently pushed them aside and knelt next to Saiyan. He closed his eyes and moved his hands till they were hovering over her chest. A soft green light emitted from his hands and her wounds began to slowly heal, all of them gone after several minutes. She blinked slowly and looked up at them with a grin. "I told you I could get us here no problem."

Mars erupted. "No problem? You fainted as soon as we got here and you say it was no problem? Where are we anyway and who the hell is greeny over here?" she demanded, pointing to Dende at the last part.

"You know, he has a name. Its Dende, and you should show him some respect," a deeper voice said. They turned around to see another green man, this one much taller, close to 7 feet tall.

Jupiter whistled. "Dang, I thought _I _was tall…."

Saiyan grinned. "He's right, you know. Scouts, meet my friend Dende, and my first Martial Arts master Piccolo."

All the scouts stared at them silently, until Mercury asked, "What race are you?"

Dende smiled. "We are Nameks."

All eyes turned to Hannah, who's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What. The. Hell."

Piccolo grinned. "Yes, it is weird. You're Sailor Namek, aren't you?" Hannah nodded, wondering how he knew, as were the rest of the scout.

This time Saiyan answered, also grinning. "His ears do a lot more then look funny, you know."

Piccolo frowned at her. "You should show more respect for you master."

Her grin just got wider. "Hey, the only reason you became my first master as because my dad died and you kidnapped me and Gohan!"

"I did what I had to do."

"Right, sure you did."

"As much fun as this conversation is, I think Venus still needs help," Jupiter broke in setting Venus on the ground.

"Of course," Dende said, moving to heal her. When she woke up, she saw Dende and screamed.

"What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming again? Is there another attack? Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" She kept going and going until Sailor Saiyan decided to break in.

"No, you are not dreaming, no its not an attack, and he's my friend." After she introduced them Venus was very white.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked her.

"He's really tall….." she whispered.

She, Saiyan, Piccolo and Dende all fell anime style. "Gee, really? I never noticed!" Sailor Saiyan said sarcastically, pulling herself off of the floor.

"How could you not have?" Venus said, obviously missing the sarcasm.

Saiyan smacked herself in the face her hand, shook her head and sighed. "Ever heard of 'sarcasm' Venus?"

"Of course I have!" she replied indignantly.

Everyone sweat dropped. Saiyan shook her head again, then suddenly realized she was still in her shredded fuku and de-transformed. Mercury gasped. "How do you know that we can trust her? We don't even know her identity!"

Cherri snorted. "I met her and was with her when they attacked. She's my friend."

Hannah smiled and de-transformed also. "Why are the skirts so short?"

They all shrugged. "We ask ourselves that every time we transform," Mercury said.

Hannah glanced at her watch and gasped. "Shit! My mom expected me home 20 minutes ago! I'm so dead!"

Cherri shook her head. "Oh, Hannah….." With that, she grabbed everyone and used Instant Transmission to get them back.

* * *

~Before the Fight~

_If he doesn't get here soon I'm going to leave without saying anything, _Videl thought bitterly as she waited atop the school's roof. Just then the door opened, revealing a sheepish Gohan.

"Sorry about having to make you wait, I got caught up in a conversation with Krillin."

She sighed. "Its okay…"

Gohan's head tilted to the side. "What did you want to meet me up here for?"

"Huh? Oh, Cherri said to come up here to…. Uh…."

"To what?"

Videl took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you during your first couple of weeks here. I'm used to getting my answers the hard way, dealing with criminals all of the time…" Videl's head fell in shame.

"You're forgiven."

Videl looked up, surprised. "Just like that? No other explanations or anything?"

"Nope. I could tell you meant it, and that's all that matters."

She smiled. "Thank you Gohan. Think we could start over?"

Gohan smiled. "Sure." he turned around for a second, then turned back with a smile on his face, hand extended. "Hi! I'm Gohan Son, I have a twin sister named Cherri, a little brother named Goten, and a little sister named Serena. What's your name?"

Videl giggled. "I'm Videl Satan, and I have an adopted brother named Darien. Nice to meet you!"

And so their conversation continued.

* * *

AN: So? What'cha think? I probably should have done the Gohan\Videl moment a bit earlier, but I had forgotten until I looked back. Please review!


	11. Explanations

AN: I think this is a very boring chapter. No new scout yet, maybe the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them dammit! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Thanks To: _GatomonRules, dsgundam00, Princess Carina of the Sun, _and _Taeniaea_

mermaidlover5: Hmm…. Do I want to know what could happen with a broom? *muttering to self* so many things….. *shakes head* Okay, not quite sure I want to know. ;) and thanks for all the planet info. Its really going to help, because I have plans… very weird and strange plans… *laughs an insane and evil laugh*

* * *

Last Time

_ Hannah glanced at her watch and gasped. "Shit! My mom expected me home 20 minutes ago! I'm so dead!" _

_ Cherri shook her head. "Oh, Hannah….." With that, she grabbed everyone and used Instant Transmission to get them back._

* * *

Chapter 11

They landed in a deserted alley near the pet shop. Cherri smiled and waved to the others, dragging Hannah behind her. "We gotta go! We'll see you later!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged, going their separate ways home. As soon as they were gone, Cherri stopped dragging Hannah and turned to her. "Now, where do you live?"

Hannah sighed and started walking, Cherri looked confused for a moment then shrugged, following after her. Hannah didn't say anything. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Cherri broke it. "Okay, I may not have known you that long, but something's wrong. What's up?"

"The sky," Hannah replied.

Cherri just stared at her for a moment, utterly confused. "What?"

"You asked me what's up, and I said the sky."

Cherri smacked herself in the forehead. "Dur! Gosh, I'm such a blonde."

Hannah snorted. There was a few seconds of silence before Cherri said, "You still haven't told me what's wrong."

Hannah sighed. "I'm just wondering how I- well…."

"Yes?"

"Could you explain why I'm Sailor Namek?"

Cherri's shoulders dropped, and she also sighed. "This is going to be confusing, and I don't have all my memories from the first time we were scouts, so its going to be kinda fuzzy, okay?" Hannah nodded. She sighed once again. "Okay- wait, you cant tell the others what I'm about to tell you. They're not ready for it yet."

"And I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Hannah sweat dropped. "Well, okay, continue."

Cherri sighed again. "Okay. Well, about a thousand years ago, there was life on all planets, and they had a great alliance called the Silver Millennium. The Moon ruled over all the other planets, but the Queen was kind and gentle, never dealing out harsh punishment unless it was a very great crime. The Silver Millennium started with her, getting all the planets to sign a peace treaty. All did, except one. Earth." Hannah gasped.

Cherri let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "What did you expect? Earth to be the first ones to sign it?" Hannah nodded. Cherri let out another sarcastic laugh. "No, they never signed it. People of Earth were different then, and they hated the people of the Moon for some reason. Idiots.

"Anyway, the Queen of the Moon had a daughter, Princess Serenity. Serenity was unlike the others that lived on the Moon; she wanted peace with the Earth, and Lunarians shared Earth's bitter hatred. Her mother also wanted peace, but was reluctant for it because of her people. One day, Serenity got fed up with no one negotiating peace with the Earth, and snuck to the planet by herself. While there she met Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth.

"She had appeared in his garden when she transported herself there, and was afraid at first. He was kind to her, even knowing who she was, by her hairstyle, since only the royalty of the Moon wore it the way she did. At first she had no idea who he was, but soon found out. She never truly got around to negotiating peace, it sorta just happened."

"How?" Hannah asked.

Cherri smiled. "They fell in love. His parents adored her, and were willing to negotiate peace for their son's happiness. They were to be married; it was not to happen. One Earthling was so jealous of Endymion's relationship with Serenity that when she found an evil spirit, she let it control her in order to take revenge on Endymion and Serenity. She was one of the few that already knew of their relationship, having been one of the first people to see them in the garden together."

"But didn't you say that they were in royal gardens? What was she doing there?" Hannah asked.

"She was a lady of the court, Lady Beryl." Cherri rolled her eyes and continued from where she had left off. "She attack the Moon Kingdom the day their engagement was to be announced. No one survived the attack, except, you could maybe call the Queen a survivor. She lasted through Beryl's attack, but used all of her energy to re-incarnate Endymion and his guard; Serenity and her guardians; and Luna and Artemis."

"And who are we?" Hannah asked.

"We are apart of Serenity's guardians, the Sailor Scouts sworn to protect her practically from the time she was born."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Hannah suddenly turned and walked up a driveway. Cherri looked around, shocked to see that her new friend lived in such a poor place. "You actually live in a place like this?" Cherri said before she could stop herself.

Hannah smiled sadly. "Yeah. My mom doesn't make much money where she works, and my dad left us years ago."

"I'm sorry. Wait, how did you get enough money to adopt Hotaru? Isn't it kinda expensive to adopt?"

"Yeah, it is. We took out a loan when we met her; we couldn't leave her at the adoption place."

"Why where you even there?"

"We went with my aunt when they went to get Henry after they adopted him. We saw Hotaru and just couldn't leave her behind." (AN: By the way, I have NO idea how adoption works. Anyone wanna share? ;)

"Okay…" Cherri sweat dropped. "Um, are going to go in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry."

They walked into the small house, and Cherri looked around. To the left of her was a pile of little kid toys, a bedside table, and a big brown chair. To her right was a blue recliner, a bookshelf, and a computer on a desk, a T.V. and a door. On the wall opposite the front door was a couch. The walls had a few stains on them, and other then a calendar were bare.

"So? What do you think of my wonderful home? Isn't it nice?" Hannah said with a little sarcasm.

"It's… Uh…. Well…"

Hannah laughed. "I know. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of our house."

She led Cherri through the door next to the computer and entered the dinning room. It had a cabinet next to the door and one opposite it. On the left was a door leading into what looked like a bedroom. The only furniture was a simple wooden table and matching chairs. The went across the small room, and entered the kitchen.

To the right of the entrance was a pantry. Straight across from the door was the sink and some cabinets from the ceiling. Right next to the counter on the left was an old fridge, and next to that was a door. On the right side of the counter was an old stove and a microwave. Hannah went through the door and turned to face Cherri.

"Welcome to my lovely room."

Cherri looked around, horrified at the thought that this actually someone's bedroom. It had the lights that are used in movie star dressing rooms over the bed, which took up over half of the space in the room, being a twin size and shoved into the corner of the room. Behind the bed was an in-accessible door. To the right of the door was a bookcase with a bunch of random junk piled onto it, and a door leading into the small bathroom. To the left was a computer stand with a T.V. on it and more random junk and a few pictures.

"This isn't even supposed to be a room!" The words came out of Cherri's mouth before she could even stop them.

Hannah chuckled without humor. "Yeah, I know… Hey, earlier, you just explained the Silver Millennium, not how I was Sailor Namek."

Cherri sweat dropped. "Heh, you right." She put her hand behind her head and grinned.

"Well, the reason you are Sailor Namek is because you were from Namek."

"And how the hell is that possible? Did I have green skin?" Hannah looked horrified.

Cherri laughed. "No! You were of a different race, but it was unknown. Even to this day I'm not sure, but you could have been from a number of planets in the galaxy, so their's no telling."

Hannah sighed. Cherri smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, its okay. I'm from a race that had tails and could transform into giant apes under the full moon."

Hannah laughed. "Okay, I guess that's worse then not knowing who you are."

Cherri smiled. "Anyway, your name given to you by the Nameks was Mania." Cherri grinned. "In today's mythology, they were the spirits of madness, insanity, and frenzy. Then, it just meant you were different.

"When you joined the scouts, we gave you a different name, because we didn't like the other one. You became addicted to music when you heard it, so we called you Muses."

Hannah looked at her blankly. "And why?"

Cherri laughed again. "In mythology its meant to goddess of music, song and dance."

Hannah grinned. "Those both explain me! I'm insane, and I love music!"

Cherri giggled. "I love music too!"

Hannah's grin got bigger. "I think we are going to be the best of friends."

Cherri smiled. "You think? I've never made my own friend before…"

"Yeah! Hey, we should go to your house tomorrow!"

"NOT a good idea."

"Why not?" Hannah asked, curious.

"Where is your mom and siblings?"

"What? Oh, yeah, they aren't here are they?" Hannah asked herself. She got up and went into a different room and came back. "I guess Mom took the kids somewhere and forgot to tell me…"

Cherri laughed. "I wish my mom would leave sometime! She's always home!"

Hannah grimaced. "That must suck. How do you get food?"

Cherri sighed. "I have to go…"

"What? Already?" Hannah asked.

"What? No! I meant I'm the one that has to go shopping! Gosh…"

"Oh!"

Cherri gave Hannah a weird look. "Your blond on the inside aren't you?"

Hannah giggled. "Very."

"Thought so."

Then they heard the door creak open and someone call, "Hannah! Are you home?"

"Yeah Mom! I'm in my room!" Hannah called. Hannah then grinned. "Hey Mom?"

"What?"

"I have a friend over that would like to meet you!" Cherri looked at her with wide 'Oh no you didn't!' eyes.

"Well bring em in here!"

Hannah then proceeded to drag a very reluctant and freaked out Cherri into the living room. When the got there Cherri gasped.

* * *

AN: End! Teehee. I wonder what has Cherri so freaked out? Hmm? Lol! Don't forget to review!


	12. Oddness

AN: Hahaha! I love leaving evil endings. I bet you'll be surprised with this chapter! (Btw, this chapter will make a lot more sense if you were paying attention when Hannah was talking about her siblings….)

Disclaimer:

Thanks to: _GatomonRules. _You were one of the two reviews I count, so thank you very much!

_mermaidlover5: _I know. : ) and I'm not going to have Sailor Nega Moon because of the second season (which I will be covering). They live on Nega Moon, so I'm not going to. And I had been thinking about bringing Mirai Trunks in, and now I think I'm going to work it in somehow. And I don't think I'm going to have Molly as a scout. Pretty sure I'm not, mainly because I like to have my own characters, based off of my friends (who are totally awesome people. You like Hannah? She's my friend, and I think I have her character down pretty well….) . And there will be no Sailor Sun, because Helios is the titan of the sun and something else, and I don't want to bring two of the same thing in and… yeah. It all makes sense in my head. And what about Redbull? I love Redbull…

Last Time

_Hannah then proceeded to drag a very reluctant and freaked out Cherri into the living room. When they got there Cherri gasped._

Chapter 12

Cherri stared open-mouthed at the four in front of her. The one who was obviously (well, not really…) Hannah's mom was overweight, had glasses, moles randomly all over, and light auburn hair. Big shocker was, she was as white as it gets, along with the three kids around her.

The only boy, who look about five, was slightly chubby with auburn hair, and dark brown eyes. Next to him a girl with thick glasses stood. She had dirty blonde hair and a hideous brown jacket on.

But none of them had been the reason for Cherri gasping, not even the glowing white skin all had. No, who had caught her attention was the other girl. She had dark black-purple hair and purple eyes. She looked frail, and was sitting down on the red chair. What had made Cherri freak out was the girl's aura. Most people had lots of different colors swirling around, but not the scouts, or the girls. The scout aura's matched their scout colors. For example, Cherri could see the red and orange of Hannah's aura, and if she looked in the mirror the lime green and lavender of her own. The girl's aura was a deep, dark solid purple.

"Uh, Cherri? You okay?" Hannah asked uncertainty. Cherri had been staring at he sister for a little to long.

"What? Oh, yeah, just fine. Nothing's wrong. Are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, it may not look like it, but this is my mom Julie. The little ones next to her are Tabitha and Noah, the ADHD ones. Over there on the chair is Hotaru. Guys, this is my friend Cherri."

Julie stuck one chubby hand out. "Nice to meet you Cherri!"

Cherri smiled nervously and lightly shook her hand. "Dang girl, are you trying to break my hand?" Julie said, shaking out her hand.

Cherri looked at her with wide and eyes and quickly shook her head. Julie laughed, a deep guttural man sounding laugh, making Cherri want to slowly back away then high-tail it for home. But, against her instincts, she rooted herself to the ground.

"No need to be so skittish! Dang Hannah, she reminds me of Felicia."

Hannah laughed. "You know, neither of them are like that when your not around…."

Cherri forced a shaky grin on her face, but on the inside she was panicking. _Oh Kami! I'm so nervous! Why am I acting like this? After facing Cell and Frieza this shouldn't be a problem! GAH!_

Cherri then picked up on what Julie had said a moment ago. "Who's Felicia?"

Hannah grinned. "She's one of my other friends that you are going to be meeting tomorrow."

"Weren't all of you supposed to go to Lillie's and have a study group?" Julie said, put quotations around 'study group'.

Hannah smacked herself in the forehead. "That's right, I forgot!" Hannah turned to Cherri with an uncertain grin. "You don't mind meeting them now, do you?" Cherri shook her head. Hannah sighed in relief. "Okay, wait here I'll be right back with my bag." Hannah then turned and disappeared into the room Cherri had not gone into.

"Well, how'd you two meet? I would ask Hannah, but your right here so…"

"We were paired up for partner running, and we just hit it off."

"AHA!" Julie shouted, making Cherri cower back. Julie laughed. "I'm sorry, but I finally got you to talk to me!"

Cherri grinned nervously. Thankfully, Hannah appeared at that moment. "Let's go! Bye Mom, squirts, Hotaru! See you later!"

As soon as they were out of the small house Cherri let out a sigh of relief. Hannah chuckled. "So what'd you think of my family?"

"They're white."

"Yeah."

"You're black."

"Correction: I am half black. My dad's an asshole that left us a long time ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your friends we're meeting."

Hannah smiled. "Lillie actually looks kinda like a mini versions of you; blonde hair, green eyes, smart as crap. Kaylan is a brunette that rivals me in craziness. Felicia has hair is a really pretty brown and has a bunch of different colors that you can see in the right light, and she put purple streaks in. Zoe also has blonde hair and blue eyes, but she's nowhere near as smart as Lillie and Kaylan are. She may even beat me in the craziness department. That's about it."

"Hmm. Sound like fun people."

"Why were you staring at my sister all weird earlier?"

Cherri immediately looked alarmed. "It- uh- nothing. Don't worry about it."

Hannah frowned. "You tell me, you know. Nothing can be strange then being a Sailor Scout."

Cherri sighed. "Oh, trust me, it is a lot stranger than being a scout."

Hannah looked at her in disbelief. "Impossible."

Cherri shot her a Look. "Very possible."

Hannah's eyebrow went up. "Explain."

"I can read minds and see auras."

"Bullshit."

"I can. Think about something random that you haven't told me."

Hannah thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, got it."

Cherri giggled. "Wow, that's weird."

"What was I thinking?" Hannah demanded.

"You have a cat named Thursday."

Hannah's eyebrow's shot up. "Wow. You weren't lying. But, what does this have to do with Hotaru?"

Cherri sighed. "All of the scouts have different colored aura's. Yours is orange and red; mine is lime green and lavender; Mars' aura is pure red. Everyone else I've ever seen has had multiple colors, like a rainbow. The only people I've ever seen with pure aura's like this is the scouts. Hotaru's aura is completely purple."

"You mean…?"

"I think so."

Hannah looked up and turned. "We're here. This is Lillie's house."

They entered without knocking. "Yo! Anyone here?"

A short blonde cam from the hallway that was off of the living room that they were currently in. "Hey! I would ask who that is, but you're just going to have to explain to everyone else. Come on!"

They walked down the short hallway into a bedroom crammed with people. Cherri walked in slightly nervous, and this time was able to withhold the gasp, but couldn't stop her eyes from widening.

AN: MWAHAHA! I love leaving cliffhangers. Maybe now you can figure out why Cherri's freaking out. Any questions about anything, ask in a REVIEW! ;) NO I'm not going to tell you my evil plans, so don't ask. ;)


	13. Meeting the Insane Ones

AN: I wrote most of this after I had drank a 20 oz. RedBull, so… yeah… beware…

* * *

Hannah: *walks into dark room, only light from the computer.* What the hell are you doing?

Me: *mumbles unintelligibly.*

Hannah: What the hell? Again?

Me: *nods*

Hannah: *sighs* When are you going to learn you can't buy Sailor Moon and DragonBall Z?

Me: NEVER!

* * *

Thanks to: _GatomonRules_

mermaidlover5: Really? Hmm…. And you'll find out today. ;)

Last Time

_ They walked down the short hallway into a bedroom crammed with people. Cherri walked in slightly nervous, and this time was able to withhold the gasp, but couldn't stop her eyes from widening._

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone in the room stared at Cherri, making her uncomfortable. Hannah noticed something was wrong with Cherri, so she pulled her out of the room, saying, "I'll be right back."

She pulled Cherri a little ways down the hall, stopping near the front door. "What the hell was that about?" Hannah hissed.

"Th-th-two of t-them…." Cherri stuttered out, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"What?" Hannah said, then it hit her. "Wait, are two of them scouts?"

"Not yet, but the other colors in their aura's are almost non-existent. Your's was like that when we met, but I didn't think anything of it…" Cherri said, staring at some unknown object on the ceiling.

"You mean my aura wasn't like it is now until I transformed?" Hannah asked.

Cherri nodded. "And because of that I'm going to ask the others later if there are any other scouts, because I'm pretty sure Hotaru has already transformed."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Holy shit. How in the world would she be able to? She always has someone watching her just in case…"

"Does anyone walk home with her from school?" Cherri asked.

"No- wait, duh! Why didn't I see before?" Hannah began hitting herself repeatedly in the forehead.

Cherri grabbed her hands. "That's not good for your head. You kill 10 brain cells every time you do that."

"Seriously?"

"No idea. But come on, we can talk about this later, right now I want to meet your friends!"

Hannah laughed. "Prepare yourself! When we're all together, its a nightmare."

Cherri giggled. "I've been with some pretty crazy people. I think I can handle it."

Hannah shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

They walked back into the room, much more calmly then last time. "Okay everyone. This is Cherri, I was paired with her today during P.E. and we hit it off really well so I invited her to come with me to my house, and I forgot about our plans, that's why I'm so late."

The short blonde that had greeted them earlier spoke up. "Of course you forgot about Hannah, you forget about us all the time…" she pretended to sniffle and wiped away a non-existent tear.

Hannah pretended to look offended. "Why, Lillie, I don't forget ALL of the time, just MOST of the time."

Cherri smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead she took the time to look at everyone's aura's. The one Hannah was talking to- Lillie?- hers was slightly faded in some colors, the most prominent being orange.

That was as far as she got before Hannah decided to talk to her. "Cherri, this are my friends. This is Lillie," Hannah said, pointing to her. "Felicia-"

"That's me!" a girl with really pretty hair said, springing up from her position on the bed. Her aura was vibrant and shimmery. "I'm hyper right now, I'm sorry."

Cherri laughed. "It okay, I understand how you feel."

"I'm Kaylan," a girl with dark brown hair and an acne problem said. Her aura was bold, solid colors.

Cherri smiled. "Hi Kaylan."

"Ello Cherri, I'm Zoe!" a girl with slightly wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes said. Her aura was bright and colorful, at least what you could see of it.

Cherri laughed. "Hannah told me about you Zoe. Just how crazy are you?"

She grinned and let out an insane giggle. Cherri took a step back. "Never mind…" she muttered.

Hannah laughed. "Zoe, you're a freak." Zoe just let out another insane laugh, making Cherri sweat drop.

She leaned closer to Hannah and whispered, "Is she all there?" she asked, pointing to her had.

Hannah looked at Zoe for a moment before whispering back, "I don't think so. Hell, none of us are!"

She took a step away from Hannah and said, "Okay, now I'm scared."

All of them just looked at her before they released an evil laugh in unison, making Cherri back up to the door. "Seriously, that's freakin creepy."

Lillie laughed. "You'll get used to it."

Cherri smiled. "So, what are we studying today?"

They all groaned. "None of us can figure out this Physics question…"

Cherri's interest peaked. "Really? Let me see."' Lillie showed her the problem and Cherri laughed. "That's so easy! Here's how you do it..." she began explaining the problem, and everyone understood her, unlike how it usually is with their teacher.

"Wow, even I couldn't figure that out and I'm the best one in Physics. How did you know?" Lillie asked.

Cherri ginned sheepishly and rubbed her neck. "Well, I'm actually on a college level…"

Everyone gasped. "How?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I was home schooled up until now. My mom put me and my brother on a strict schedule so we could become the scholars she wanted us to be."

Hannah whistled. "Damn you two are smart!"

Cherri just grinned again. "Anything else y'all need help with?"

Lillie looked at her funny. "Y'all?" she asked, giggling. "You sound so country."

Cherri's cheeks turned a light pink. "Maybe I am country."

They all laughed. "Wow, where were you raised at?" Felicia said sarcastically.

"439 mountain area," Cherri said, not catching the sarcasm.

They all stared at her. "You have got to be shitting me," Hannah muttered.

Cherri shook her head. "Nope! I've fought of tigers and bears before," she said, grinning madly.

Everyone looked at her warily. "Please tell me you're just kidding," Kaylan said.

Emily smiled brightly. "Nope!"

They all sweat dropped. Felicia timidly raised her hand. Cherri looked at her funny. "Why are you raising your hand?"

"I need help…"

Cherri rolled her eyes. "We're not in school Felicia. Gosh. Let me see."

And things continued like that until about 6 o'clock, when Cherri finally noticed the time. She looked her watch, her eyes wide with fear. "Shit! My mom's going to kill me! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said, gathering her things and leaving before anyone could say anything.

"Well, now how am I supposed to finish my homework? I don't get this crap!" Felicia said, throwing her book on the floor.

* * *

AN: *sigh* my fingers hurt…. I typed chapter 10 for my other story right before this, so yeah… and don't expect me to be updating soon… I just got 5 new books that need to be read…..REVIEW! ;)


	14. Opposite Day?

AN: I had Red Bull again... :)

Disclaimer: The voices say I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Should I listen to them?

* * *

Thanks to: No one! Seriously, one review, from my friend who I can thank in person! THANK YOU HANNAH! YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIENDS EVA!

Last Time

"_Shit! My mom's going to kill me! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said, gathering her things and leaving before anyone could say anything. _

_ "Well, now how am I supposed to finish my homework? I don't get this crap!" Felicia said, throwing her book on the floor, making them all laugh._

* * *

Chapter 14

Cherri walked alongside Gohan, her eyes still heavy with sleep. Gohan was annoyingly cheerful that morning, babbling about something Cherri didn't even care about. She was too tired.

"Why are you so tired this morning Cherri?" Gohan asked.

Cherri glared at him. "Hmm, maybe its because we got up A WHOLE FREAKIN HOUR EARLIER! Wait, no, that couldn't possibly be it…"

Gohan cringed and rubbed his ears. "That hurt you know." Cherri just growled at him, making him finally become silent.

Cherri released a huge sigh. "Tell me again why we are up this early? It's still kinda dark."

Gohan chuckled. "Mom didn't want us to be late, remember?"

Cherri sighed. She remembered all to well what happened last night. Her still empty stomach was a constant reminder.

* * *

_Cherri walked into the Son home exactly 2 minutes past 6. Chichi was waiting for her. "CHERRI SON! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

_ Cherri cringed. "Um, with friends?"_

_ "THAT IS NO EXCUSE!"_

_ "I was helping them with their work and lost track of time?"_

_ Chichi sighed. "just call next time, okay? I was worried about you."_

_ Cherri hugged her mom. "I'm sorry Mom; I forgot, I had planned to."_

_ Chichi's face grew stern. "You're still going to be punished. Gohan and Goten already ate dinner, and there was nothing left. I am making no more. Find something outside or don't eat. Also, no fish!"_

_ Cherri wrinkled her nose. "I don't like fish that much, remember Mom?"_

_ Chichi smirked evilly. "In that case, you can only eat fish!"_

_ Cherri groaned. "Great…"_

_ "Gohan will be going with you to be sure you don't eat anything else."_

Dammit! _Cherri thought. She sighed again. "Whatever you say dearest Mother."_

_ Chichi glared at her. "Don't."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ Cherri started waling out of the door, but was stopped by Chichi's voice once again. "Oh, and you'll be getting up earlier tomorrow. The school called me today and reported that you and Gohan had been late almost everyday."_

_ Cherri stared at her. "I've been there one day."_

_ "They said if both of you were on time they would take some off of Gohan's record, so you'll be going with him. And don't argue!"_

_ Cherri sighed and walked out of the house. _Why only fish? I can never catch them!

* * *

Cherri sighed once again. "Finally we're here! Maybe I can crash on one of the desk…"

"CHERRI!" a voice came from behind her.

Cherri groaned. "What now?" she mumbled, turning to see who had screamed at her.

Hannah jogged up to her, smiling. "Hi."

Cherri just glared at her. Hannah's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Cherri didn't say anything. Gohan laughed and answered for her. "We had to wake up extra early today, and she's not much of a morning person anyway…"

Cherri snorted. " 'Not much of a morning person'? I am only happy when I wake up at noon."

"Even then you've been grumpy," Gohan commented.

Cherri glared at him. "That would be because you and Goten are sneaky bastards that like throwing water on my while I'm trying to sleep."

Hannah busted out laughing at this, earning strange looks from Cherri and Gohan. "Is she all there?" Gohan asked Cherri quietly, pointing to his head.

Cherri looked at Hannah for a moment before replying, "I'm pretty sure not."

Hannah stopped laughing. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Really? Then what'd Gohan say?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

They both giggled, confusing Gohan. "What was so funny about that?"

Cherri waved him off. "You have to be a girl to get it Gohan. Your inferior male brain can't handle it."

"Hey! I am not inferior!"

"Sure your not."

"I'm not!"

"Did I say you were?"

"You just did!"

"No, I called your brain inferior. There's a difference."

Gohan was flabbergasted. "How?"

"We're going to be late for class," Cherri replied calmly, walked off toward the building they had yet to enter.

Gohan turned to Hannah for help. She just giggled and waved him off. "Like she said, you have to be a girl."

* * *

Gohan walked after the two girls, hopelessly confused. They kept talking about things he didn't understand and giggling. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise. "Oh, hey Videl! What's up?"

"Darien's being oddly cheery this morning. It's creeping me out."

Gohan laughed. "Cherri's actually kinda happy this morning; well, since she started talking to Hannah. Is today opposite day?"

They both laughed. Videl glanced at her watch. "Hey, we gotta hurry or we're gonna be late."

"Crap! I cant be late again!" Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building, a light blush staining Videl's cheeks.

In the classroom Cherri was passed out on her desk, Erasa and Sharpner staring at her.

Gohan saw her and smirked, muttering "Watch this," to Videl. Videl was a little shocked at his changed in attitude, but nodded. Gohan walked up to Cherri, and stage whispered in her ear. "Hey! Me and Goten already ate everything; you have to catch some fish again…"

"OH HELL NO! UH UH! NOT HAPPENIN!" Cherri shrieked, making Gohan covered his ears to avoid them bleeding. Cherri then realized where she was, and glared at Gohan. "You're dead meat after school."

Gohan nervously took his seat next to her, wanting to move over but Videl was already in the seat next to him. The entire class went by with Cherri glaring at Gohan and planning ways to almost kill him and get him to Dende before their mom found out.

* * *

AN: I know its kinda pure filler and weird, but hey, I couldn't think of anything else. Don't blame me! BLAME THE RED BULL I HAD TODAY! MWAHAHAHA! I GOT MORE! :D


	15. Don't have a title for this one

AN: Not much to say… for once. ^.^

Disclaimer: don't own. don't give a shit.

warrior-of-water: lol I almost didn't know who you were! And your sister breaking her laptop charger reminded me of my cat chewing mine to the point of not working…. Anyway, Selena sounds pretty cool. ^.^ And I loved the Gohan part, its just so much fun to make him seem so clueless. ^.^

Last Time

_ Gohan nervously took his seat next to her, wanting to move over but Videl was already in the seat next to him. The entire class went by with Cherri glaring at Gohan and planning ways to almost kill him and get him to Dende before their mom found out._

Chapter 15 (!)

The rest of the day was spent with Cherri glaring at Gohan. Until P.E., of course.

Hannah groaned as they entered the gym. "Why?' she asked no one in particular. Cherri chuckled and returned to glaring at Gohan. Hannah looked at her oddly. "What did he do this time?"

Cherri sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

Cherri told her what happened and Hannah cracked up. "Hey!" Hannah just chuckled.

"You kinda brought that one on yourself you know…"

"Shut up."

"Ahem. If you two are done gossiping I'd like to start class now," Krillin said, staring at them.

A light blush cam upon both their cheeks and murmured in unison, "Sorry…"

"Thank you. Now, we're going to de the same thing as yesterday-" there was a collective groan and one squeal of happiness.

Everyone stared at Cherri. "What? I like to run!"

Everyone shook their heads and Krillin sweat dropped. "Uh, okay then. Now, you don't have to run as much as yesterday-" This time there were cheers and one 'Aww, man!' that was ignored.

Krillin cleared his throat and released them onto the track. Hannah was once again struggling to keep up with Cherri. She chuckled at Hannah's deep red face. "You need to get in shape if you want to be a good scout."

"That-huff-doesn't-huff-mean-huff-that I-huff- have to-huff huff-run this fast!"

Cherri giggled. "Running is good for you! Gets your heart rate up and makes ya move. Don't be lazy!"

"What-huff- if I-huff- want to? And how-huff-are you-huff-not out of- huff huff- out of-huff-breath?"

Cherri chuckled. "I run over five miles every morning, remember?"

Hannah just glared at her, to out of breath now to say anything. Cherri chuckled again. "Hey, are we going to study with your friends today after school?"

Hannah nodded and looked at her funny. "They're-huff your friends-huff huff- too now."

Cherri looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Well… are you sure?"

Hannah gave her an 'you-idiot-of-course' look, then a 'can-we-please-talk-about-this-later' one. Cherri laughed and complied.

"So, where are we going today?" Cherri asked cheerily (AN: teehee… it sounds funny.. Cherri, cheerily… I'm blonde okay?)

"Felicia's house," came the short reply from the still out of breath Hannah.

Cherri chuckled. "You really are out of shape."

Hannah glared at her. "Shut up."

Emily laughed, then gasped. "Shit! I forget to tell Gohan to tell Mom about this…"

Hannah waved it off. "Felicia has a phone you can use. Don't you have a cell phone?"

Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, no. I never needed one until now. Maybe I should talk to Bulma about that…"

Hannah's eyes shot to her, shocked. "Please tell me you don't mean _the _Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp.?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Holy fucking shit dude! Are you serious!"

"I repeat: uh, yeah?"

"Holy shit," Hannah breathed.

"What's the big deal?" asked a very confused Cherri.

Hannah began screaming at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL'? SHE'S THE OWNER OF ONE OF THE MOST SUCESSFUL COMPANIES EVER! ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE?"

Cherri sweat dropped. "First of all, I already knew that. I just didn't think it was a big deal. Second, I am."

Now Hannah sweat dropped. "It's kinda creepy how easily you except that…"

"And you deny the same for yourself?"

"Hell no! Gosh…"

Cherri laughed. "How much farther till we get there?"

Hannah sighed. They had been walking to Felicia's the entire time they were walking. "Just around this corner and down the street."

"Yay!" Cherri cheered (AN: *snort* its another blonde thing if you don't get it…) and began clapping.

Hannah gave her an odd look. "What is wrong with you?"

Cherri grinned. "Haven't you asked me that already?"

Hannah sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah. 'Many things'."

Cherri giggled and promptly ran into someone, knocking them down on their butt. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Oww… Yeah, I'm fine. Gosh, are you made out of metal or something?"

Cherri looked the person for a moment. "Felicia? What are you doing?"

"I saw you two coming down the road and figured you didn't know that study group had been canceled. I have to watch Jeffery and Domi."

Cherri looked confused. "Who?"

"My brothers."

"Ahh."

"Yep." Just then a really old white car pulled up beside them.

"Felicia! Why are not with them?" Someone demanded from inside the car.

Felicia started freaking out and waving her arms everywhere. "I just came out to tell them we weren't having a study group! Gosh!"

"Oh. I know Hannah but who's the other girl?"

"That's Cherri."

"Cherri," said the voice in disbelief. "Sweetie, were your parents hippies?"

Cherri stared at the woman in the car before busting out laughing. "No! They're just kinda weird…"

She laughed. "I'm Christy, Felicia's mom. It was nice meeting you!"

Cherri smiled. "Nice meeting you too! Hey, can Felicia come for a walk with us since you're back?"

"I don't see why not. You want to Felicia?"

"Heck yeah!"

Christy laughed. "I'll see y'all later."

They all waved and chorused 'Bye!' Cherri turned to Felicia and grinned. "You two are coming with me," she said, grinning she grabbed their arms and disappeared.

The two looked around them "Why are we Capsule Corporation?" Felicia asked.

"Hi Cherri! What are you doing here?"

Felicia and Hannah looked over and promptly felt like they were going to faint.

AN: Teehee! Felicia's coming in more! Hope you like it took me forever to think up! I have recently become obsessed with 'sad ass stripper' by Lady Sovereign…. Not sure why, but oh well! it's a funny song!


	16. Meeting Bulma and Vegeta

AN: Don't expect me to update again until around the 4th. I'm going to visit some family in Ohio and Indiana. I know it will be hard after all these quick updates… ;)

Disclaimer: the voices tell me things. Should I listen when they say I own DBZ and Sailor Moon?

* * *

warrior-of-water: Lol that's weird cause my name's Emily… out of curiosity, where do you live?

Last Time

_"Hi Cherri! What are you doing here?"_

_ Felicia and Hannah looked over and promptly felt like they were going to faint._

* * *

Chapter 16

Cherri looked at them worriedly. She waved her hand in front of their faces saying, "Hey, are you two okay?"

Felicia turned to her in disbelief. "We- I- ge- ITS FREAKIN BULMA BRIEFS!"

Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah, I know…"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?"

"Because I visit her a lot. Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I? She's one of my dad's best friends. Actually, she was the first person he knew besides Great Grandpa Gohan…"

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, what a trip that was! He destroyed my car!"

Cherri laughed. "It's my dad, would you expect any less?"

Bulma shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Your father was one of the oddest people ever… You seem to take after him more then your mom sometimes… Then you get mad and you're an exact replica of Chichi."

Cherri giggled. "Yep. But, you've never seen me seriously mad."

Bulma snorted. "How many times have you been seriously mad? Once? Twice?"

"Three times."

Felicia and Hannah stared at her. "How do you not get mad that easily?" Felicia asked.

Cherri grinned. "I get annoyed easily, but I hardly ever get seriously mad because I have a mean glare and a frying pan."

They both kept staring. "A frying pan?" Felicia said in disbelief.

"Yep! The only thing that's kept my dad, sister and brothers in line."

"And you," Bulma added.

"Well, yeah, but she's hardly ever had to use it on me."

"Whatever!" came the voice of Trunks. They looked over to him. "She uses it on you the most! You just duck all the time!"

Cherri's eye twitched and she put an obviously forced smile onto her face. "Trunks, leave before you get some treatment."

His eyes got wide and he shot off without another word. Cherri chuckled. "See what I mean? Works like a charm."

"Hey, why don't you girls come in and I'll give you a tour?"

"Well, we're all coming next week, remember? Lets just go to your lab for now, I have a favor I would like to ask you about."

Bulma shrugged. "Okay. Follow me!"

They walked in Felicia and Hannah still slightly in awe. Cherri chuckled when a pissed off Vegeta walked around the corner. "Watch this," she whispered to them.

Then the tirade started. "WOMAN! THE GR BROKE AGAIN GO AND FIX IT!"

You could see a vein on Bulma's forehead pulsing. "FIX IT YOURSELF FOR ONCE!"

"A GREAT PRINCE LIKE ME SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO SUCH LOWLY THINGS!" (AN: why do I feel like I'm writing a Black Star moment…?)

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU ARE!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Felicia whispered to Cherri. That's when Vegeta finally noticed them.

"Who are these people Brat?"

Cherri's eye twitched. "First, don't call me a brat. Second, they are my friends."

"Friends are only distractions."

"Then I guess we're both screwed."

Vegeta sent her his death glare. "And just how am I 'screwed'?"

"Well, believe it or not Gohan actually considers you a friend-"

"Gohan is nothing but a sparring partner."

"-And then there's my dad-"

"Kakarot is a lowly third class Saiyan that could never be anything more then his son."

"-And then me."

Vegeta stared at her in complete shock. "What do you mean Brat?"

Her eye twitched again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Yes, Vegeta, you are my friend."

"Well, you are the most Saiyan besides me."

"Of course."

Felicia was utterly confused. "What's a Saiyan and why are you the big scary guy's friend?"

Cherri's lips twitched. "I'll tell you later and because he is a very good sparring partner. And the one that knows he most about our heritage..."

"How about some food?" Bulma asked suddenly.

Two pairs of wary eyes looked at her. "Are you cooking?"

"No, I finally finished the food machine."

"That's based off of my mom's cooking right?"

"She made all of the originals."

"YAHOO!" Cherri cheered. (AN: teehee...) She ran into the kitchen ahead of everyone and stood in front big machine. "How does this thing work?"

Bulma entered with still wary Felicia and Hannah. "Just say whatever is on the menu into the mic and it pops out."

Cheri thought for a moment before saying, "Three grilled chickens, three orders of fried okra and three orders of green beans."

Felicia's jaw dropped. "How do you eat so much?"

"Hmm? Oh, high metabolism…" Cherri said, not really paying attention and digging into her food like her brother. Felicia stared open mouthed and Hannah was already over to the machine, trying to decide what to order.

Bulma laughed at Felicia's expression. "You get used to it."

Hannah then sat down looking completely happy with her pepperoni pizza she had ordered. Vegeta walked in and ordered twice as much as Cherri had. Felicia's jaw dropped, and Hannah remained oblivious, completely taken by her pizza.

By this time Cherri had finished her food and was rubbing he belly. "Ah, that should do until dinner."

"Wait, you mean that was A SNACK?"

Cherri sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah…"

Felicia sighed, a loud growl ripping from her stomach. (AN: its really hard to type when your cat wont leave you alone and keeps sticking her head on your face…) She blushed and Cherri laughed. "Go get you something to eat! I don't like hearing that!"

Felicia sweat dropped. "Uh, okay…" she said, shyly walking over and ordering something.

Vegeta grunted when he finished his food. "Brat, you're sparring with me. Now."

"I don't think so Vegeta. I want to spend time with my friends. Go play with yourself."

Hannah snorted loudly. Cherri looked her confused. "What?"

"Think about it."

Cherri's eye twitched. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"What? You're the one who said it!"

Cherri rolled her eyes. "Felicia, you done?"

Felicia looked up from where she had been gorging on a huge chocolate cupcake, her face covered with crumbs. "What?"

Cherri sweat dropped. "That good?"

Felicia nodded, her eyes huge. "This has got to be the best cupcake I've ever had!"

"Glad you like it. Think you can finish on our way to the lab?"

Felicia nodded. "Hold on just a second, you know I don't like people in my lab that much. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know if I could get a cell phone. I wanted to pick it out."

"Oh, okay! Follow me!"

* * *

They followed her through a few seemingly endless hallways, they came to one of Bulma's many labs. "Pick whichever one you like. These wont be out for though, so I wouldn't show them to anyone."

"Okay! Thanks Bulma!" Bulma smiled and disappeared into the hall.

She gazed at all of them, amazed. Felicia and Hannah were amazed by the sheer amount of phones that were in the room. The wall were covered floor to ceiling with them! "Holy crap.." Felicia breathed. "Can I take one too?"

"Sure, Bulma wont mind. Same for you Hannah."

Within five minutes they all had found a phone that they liked and were walking out, gossiping about some random thing. They waved when they passed Bulma and headed out.

"Hey, what is that?" Felicia asked, poiting to where a monster was hovering over a nearby park. Cherri and Hannah turned to each other with wide eyes. They took off, leaving a shocked Felicia.

"Hey, wait for me!"

When Cherri and Hannah arrived, they saw that the others were already there. Thinking they had left Felicia way behind, they transformed right there, since the place had cleared out as soon as the monster appeared.

Felicia stopped in pure shock when she saw two of her friends become the two new scouts that everyone had been talking about. Her jaw dropped and she started leaning one way.

She finally picked herself up when she saw a white cat watching her. "Hey, kitty! You need to get away from here, you could be hurt! In fact, I should go too..."

"But why, when your fellow scouts need you?" the cat asked.

* * *

AN: MWHAHAHAHA! I love leaving cliffies. gives you something to look foreword to! ;) lol, if I had kept going this would have been the longest chapter ever! REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE LOVED! I didn't edit this chapter, so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, I have to get up in about four hours and I want to post. We have to leave the house at like 5 in the morning! UGH!


	17. The New One

AN: None of the planets in DBZ really have anything for me to use as their powers, so I'm going to base their powers off of their past names, and the planets that I do use I'm going to make my way, 'kay? Okay, now that we got that done, onto whatever I'm about to type…

Disclaimer: The voices… ah, cut the crap. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, so don't freakin sue me, kay? Okay.

* * *

Thanks to: _GatomonRules_

_Warrior-of-water:_ Oh, when I heard about your friend Emily I was like, 'Wait, could we know each other and not know that we do?" Lol. My brain thinks up way weird things… but seriously, I live in a freakin small town in Texas, so yeah…

Last Time

_ She finally picked herself up when she saw a white cat watching her. "Hey, kitty! You need to get away from here, you could be hurt! In fact, I should go too..."_

_ "But why, when your fellow scouts need you?" the cat asked._

* * *

Chapter 17

Felicia stared at the cat for a moment before rubbing her eyes and staring again. "Did you just talk?" she asked the cat.

"Yes, I did. Why?" he replied.

Felicia squeaked and fell backwards, scuttling away a few paces. "What are you, some kind of freakazoid cat?"

"No, my name's Artemis, and I am a normal cat."

"Cat's cant talk!"

Artemis sweat dropped. "Uh, right…" he shook his head and did a back flip. A pen striped with different shades of purple was produced from nowhere. Felicia stared at it for a moment before Artemis nudged it toward her with his paw. She hesitantly picked it and stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's your transformation pen; hold it up and shout "Tritek Power!'"

"Uh, okay.." Felicia stood up and held the pen above her head. "Tritek Power!"

Light and dark purple ribbons surrounded her, then there was a flash of light. Felicia was now in a sailor suit, her bow being dark purple with a lighter button, her collar light purple and her skirt dark purple. She had shoes like Jupiter, but deep purple. Her tiara had a light purple gem in it.

She looked down and nearly fainted from the length of her skirt. Artemis snapped her out of it by jumping on her shoulder. "You need to get to the fight; explanations can wait."

Felicia nodded and took off into the battle. The Inner Scouts were shocked that there was yet an another scout, while Hannah and Cherri just grinned at each other. "Yo!" Cherri called out. Felicia looked over to her. "Think you could help instead of-" she was cut off by monster's ridiculous flying foot hitting her in the stomach.

"Hey!" Felicia said to the monster. "That wasn't fair!"

It let out a high pitched laugh. "When are you going to learn that life isn't fair hunny?" she said, launching her hand at her. Felicia narrowly dodged, her eyes wide with fright.

"Felicia! Attack it!" Hannah called out, only to get nailed in the back of the head by the hand Felicia had dodged. The rest of the scouts were pretty roughed up; Mars's arm was at an awkward angle, Jupiter was favoring he right side, Mercury had a black eye, and Venus was nowhere to be seen. (AN: why do I feel like im hating on Venus? didn't this happen in the last battle?)

Anger bubbled up inside of her. "Rapid Winds!" she called out, all the pieces of the monster gathering up and hitting itself. Random branches came off trees and began hitting the monster. It brought up its porcelain arms to protect itself, but her arms broke and shattered. The winds picked up speed, becoming as fast as a tornado. There was a bright flash of light and the winds died down, leaving a pile of branches and dust.

All of the scouts just stared at Felicia. She began waving her arms around wildly once again. "What? I don't know what the hell I just did don't look at me like that!"

Cherri laughed, then coughed up a bit of blood. "Damn, I think the monsters are getting stronger, or finding their way through my Ki barriers. I feel like I just sparred with Vegeta."

All of the scouts gave her blank stares. Cherri shook her head and sighed. "You'll know who I'm talking about next week…"

Hannah's eyebrows came together. "Wait, you mean at the Capsule Corp. field trip?"

Cherri nodded. "Yeah… I'm not looking foreword to it…"

"It's weird how all of us are going though…" Mars said.

Cherri sweat dropped. "Didn't the others tell you and Mina?"

"Uh, no."

Cherri shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but right now, I'm taking us to Dende."

Hannah groaned. Cherri smirked. "What? don't want to be around the people that found you?"

"I'm sorry, but Piccolo is a bit freaky…"

Cherri laughed. "Just show him that you don't take any crap and he wont bother you."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well-"

Hannah held up a hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Cherri shrugged. "Suit yourself. Hey, where's Mina?"

They heard a groan from the bushes. "I'm over here…"

Jupiter sweat dropped and ran over, hoisting the blonde scout over her shoulder. She jogged back over and sighed. "How did this manage to happen to you twice?"

"I don't know…" she moaned. "Just get me to the magic healer."

Cherri laughed. "I bet Dende will like that nickname." She rolled her eyes and motioned Felicia foreword. "Come on, you may not be hurt but you still need to come."

"That's what you think," Felicia muttered before passing out. Cherri sighed, muttering, "What the hell?" and scooping Felicia up bridal style.

"Okay everyone, you know what to do," she said, waiting until she felt all the hands and disappearing, leaving an annoyed Artemis alone.

"After all I've done for them, they go and leave me," he huffed as he stalked to meet Luna somewhere.

* * *

Cherri almost dropped Felicia when the arrived at the lookout. "Dende!" she called.

The little green guy was already making his way over. "Who's hurt the worst?"

"Probably Venus," Cherri said, gently setting Felicia on the ground.

"You tell me this as you set an unconscious girl on the ground?"

"She just used a bit to much energy for her first time; she'll be fine. Venus took a real beating out there."

"You did too," Venus moaned out.

"Well, I'm used to it. Heal them first Dende."

"Whatever…" he muttered as Jupiter laid Venus on the ground. He went and healed her, Venus reaching up and hugging him this time when it was done.

"You're the best! Man, I remember when we just had to live with our injuries…"

"What? You didn't do anything to treat them? You didn't have someone look at them?" Cherri exclaimed.

"Well, I looked at them and told them if it was really serious or not. We heal really fast anyway. See? My black eye is already fading." She was right. It had been deep purple earlier and now it was really light, but still looked painful.

Cherri whistled. "Man, it looks like you've had for like a week, at least."

"Who's next?" Dende asked before they could get to far off track.

"Felicia," Cherri said. He bent down and healed her, waiting until her eyelids fluttered before moving back, not wanting the same reaction as Venus.

When Felicia finally opened her eyes, she sat up a little and stared at Dende. "Why is there a green person in front of me?"

"He healed you," Cherri replied.

Felicia groaned. "Dammit! I thought it was a dream!" Everyone laughed.

"If only," Venus sighed.

"Yeah," Hannah muttered. Felicia looked at her then stared.

"Uh, Hannah?"

"What?"

"You have red streaks in your hair."

"What?" she shrieked, pulling a handful of hair in front of her face and staring in amazement. "Well, your hair is purple you know."

"Seriously?" she exclaimed, pulling some in front of her face. It was the same purple that her streaks had been. "I thought I really liked this color…"

Cherri laughed. "I can't believe you two didn't notice before; I thought you knew!"

They stared at her. "You have blue in your hair," Hannah stated.

"WHAT?" she shrieked at Chichi volume, ripping her hair out of its half pony and looking at it. Sure enough, it was laced with light blue streaks. "How weird…" she muttered, looking at the others hair. "None of you have anything different in your hair, so why us?"

They all looked at each other blankly, not even Mercury coming up with a theory. "Well, maybe we're awesome like that," Felicia said, making them laugh.

Dende then healed the rest of them, mindlessly gossiping. That was, until Piccolo decided to come out. When Hannah saw him she coward slightly behind Cherri. Cherri rolled her eyes and went up to greet him. "How's it going Piccolo?"

"Not that bad kid, but I don't like seeing you up here like this," Piccolo said in his really deep voice, trying to freak Hannah out and succeeding. "What's up with Shorty?"

Cherri looked at him for a moment before busting out laughing. The others were still confused until Hannah gasped and started turning red. "Why you!" she said, shaking with anger.

The others looked at her for a moment then cracked up, making her even madder. "You guys are terrible!" she whined.

Cherri put a hand on her shoulder, still laughing. "Hannah *giggle* you just *giggle* got to *giggle* accept that *giggle* no one can be *giggle* as tall as Piccolo *giggle giggle* especially not you!" she finally got out before collapsing on the ground, holding her stomach laughing.

Hannah glared at her. "You're not cool. Seriously, it isn't that funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" Cherri gasped out before collapsing again. The others were finally starting to calm down, but Cherri was still going.

"Uh, Cherri? It wasn't that funny," Jupiter said.

"I know!" she gasped, still laughing.

"Then why are you still laughing?"

"I can't stop!"

This made all of them crack up again, except for Piccolo who's lips just twitched. Cherri finally managed to stop when the others calmed down, wiping her eyes. "Oh, I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time…"

Piccolo snorted. "You did that once a week when we were training."

"Hey, that's a long time for me. I like to laugh."

"Cherri? Can we go? I think my mom wants me home soon…" Felicia asked, looking at the ground.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Come on everybody!" They all grabbed hands and disappeared.

* * *

AN: crappy ending. Oh well, couldn't think of anything else, so… yeah…sorry if it doesn't really make sense, I wrote half of it after I got a huge lump on my forehead…. Review? Please? I be your friend.


	18. Explaning Tritek

AN: I am terrible. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! You want my excuses I'll PM them too you, too lazy to write it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

_warrior-of-water: _You are amazing! I wish everyone reviewed like you do!

* * *

Last Time

"Cherri? Can we go? I think my mom wants me home soon…" Felicia asked, looking at the ground.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Come on everybody!" They all grabbed hands and disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 18

When they landed on the ground Mina gave Cherri a look. She looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Are you going to explain to the new person or do we have to?" she said.

Cherri rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her; you all can go home, unless you'd like to hear it again."

"No, thanks," she said quickly, spinning on her heel and heading off with the other girls.

Cherri grinned and turned to Hannah and Felicia. "Well? You want to hear it again too, Hannah?" she asked.

Hannah shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Cherri grinned. "Well, where are we going? I don't know the city ya know."

Felicia thought for a moment then brightened. "I know! Let's go to the Crown Arcade!"

Cherri looked at her funny. "What the hell are we supposed to do in an arcade? Aren't they nosy?"

"Not this one; it's also a café, and they keep the machines on a lot lower volume then most places. It's a really great hangout."

"Okay, whatever," Cherri said disbelievingly.

They began walking downtown, chatting randomly until they reached the arcade. Cherri snorted when she looked at it.

Felicia gave her a funny look. "What?"

Cherri shook her head, grinning madly. "My sister and I spied on our brother while he was in here with his date; it was great. I didn't remember the name of the place though." She sighed dreamily. "We had this really cute waiter…"

Hannah giggled. "It was probably Andrew. His parents own the place, he's a real sweetie too. And smart."

Cherri raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face. "Ooooh, Someone's got a cruuuush," she said in a sing-song voice.

Hannah's dark skin got darker. "No I don't! That's Lillie!"

Cherri grinned. "Oh well, at least I can tease _someone _about it."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at her. "And what about you? You got a crush?"

"Nah, none of the guys I've seen at school so far have really caught my eye."

"Oh really? I saw you freeze in the doorway when we had that 17 sub."

Cherri turned beet red. "SHUT UP! I think he's cute okay? Plus I've known him for a few years…"

Hannah grinned. "Someone's got a cruuush."

Cherri got redder. "Hannah. I swear, if you do not _shut up _this instant I am going to kill you."

Hannah laughed nervously. "He, well, um… Hi?"

Cherri looked at her oddly, Hannah giving her the same look. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically. Felicia looked at the two like they were crazy.

After a few moments they calmed down, still giggling slightly. "Oh God that was great," Hannah said.

"If I have to spend all day with you two, I'm going to go crazy," Felicia said.

"Then you can join us!" Cherri said happily, making Hannah laugh.

They went inside and sat down, chatting until the waiter walked up. He had a blue-green shirt and a white apron with red trimming on it. He had pretty green eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Hi girls!" he said excitedly. "Haven't seen you here in a while, who's your new friend?" he asked, looking at Cherri.

"Hi Andrew! This is Cherri, she just transferred into our school like, last week."

Andrew looked at her closely. "Hey, were you here last week with another blonde girl?"

Cherri giggled. "Yeah, my little sister."

"Ah. Well, nice to formally meet you Cherri. What can I get for you girls today?"

"I'll take a Coke," Felicia said.

"Dr. Pepper!" Hannah said.

"Hmm…. Two vanilla milkshakes with a few extra cherries?" Cherri said.

Andrew laughed. "Sure. Be right back."

Felicia grinned, an eyebrow raised. "So, Cherri has a thing for cherries eh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, but my mom doesn't buy them very often, they're too expensive."

"That sucks," Felicia said.

Then Andrew came back with Felicia and Hannah's drinks. "The shakes will take a bit longer," he said apologetically.

"Okay," Cherri said, smiling at him. Andrew smiled and back and shuffled away to a different table.

When he was out of earshot Felicia was immediately on her. "I think he likes you," she said.

Cherri blushed lightly. "No, he doesn't. Stop telling me stories."

"I'm not. I think he likes you."

"No he doesn't. Stop it, we have more important things to discuss," Cherri said, red by now.

Andrew then popped up behind Cherri. "Here you go!" he said, placing the shake in front of her. She gasped and put her hand on her heart, her eyes wide.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she said, breathing deeply.

He laughed. "I didn't think you were someone who would scare easily."

"If you come up behind me and I'm not paying attention, yeah I'm easy to scare. But DON'T try and scare me, most of my reactions aren't this mild," she warned. _Damn, _she thought, _if I keep hanging out with them I'm going to seem so jumpy. I let my senses down to much._

He laughed. "Okay, whatever you say!" he said walking off, still chuckling to himself.

Cherri rolled her eyes. "He has officially become five times more annoying."

Felicia and Hannah laughed. "Okay, down to business. Explain everything that just happened to me please?" she said.

Cherri laughed. "Okay. Well, it all started about a thousand years ago-"

"WHAT?" Felicia exclaimed.

Cherri plugged her ears. "Not so loud! My ears are sensitive! Anyway, yes a thousand years ago, I'll explain everything."

She once again explained what happened in the Silver Millennium, just as she did with Hannah. Felicia looked slightly disturbed afterwords.

"How in the world did all of this happen and there's no record of it anywhere?" she asked.

"Queen Serenity didn't want people to know about it in case the Scouts were never needed again, so it's like she just erased everything from that point in history."

"Oooh," Felicia said. "Then what about my planet name? What was it like there?"

Cherri turned thoughtful. "Hmm, from what I can remember it was a very lush and windy planet; very windy. Always a hard breeze going, a light one to the people that lived there. It's where your name in you past life came from, also your power. You were inspired by the wind."

"How come I can't remember any of this?"

Cherri smiled sadly. "Queen Serenity again. I'm surprised I have most of my memories back, but it my be from me being psychic."

Felicia looked way more interested. "Psychic? Like, how psychic? Powers and whatnot?" she asked eagerly.

Cherri sweat dropped. "I can read minds, see auras, and get glimpses of the future and feeling of when something bad is going to happen."

"That is freakin awesome! I wish had special powers like that!" Felicia exclaimed. "How do we know when your getting a vision or something like that?"

Cherri nervously put her hand behind her head. "Um, I've been told that my eyes kinda glaze over and I just stare at something. I never know, I'm in different time."

"Wow… Hey, how do you do that disappearing trick thing?"

Cherri chuckled. "It's called Instant Transmission; my dad taught it to me."

Hannah perked up. "You haven't mentioned your dad until now, Cherri. Why?"

Cherri looked down. "He died 7 years ago. I don't like talking about it much, no one in my family does. Well, except Goten. He never met him, and thinks he's the greatest man ever from what little me and Gohan have told him about Dad."

Felicia and Hannah looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. "Hey, my dad left me and my mom before I was born. I've only met him three times."

"At least he's still alive," Cherri said quietly. There was silence for a few minutes before Cherri looked up at a nearby clock and gasped. "Shit! My mom's going to kill me! I gotta go guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, throwing some money on the table, grabbing her bag and hightailing it for the door.

Hannah and Felicia stared after her. "Well," Felicia said, "I wonder how crazy tomorrow is going to be."

Hannah's laughter rang through the arcade.

* * *

AN: Shitty ending, I know. Couldn't think of anything better. PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. I'm sorry

Hello everyone. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone too much with this. This story is on permanent hiatus. I may get around to fixing it up and re-publishing it, but it will be very different, and hopefully better. This was my first story, and I went into it rather ignorant. So, when I get over my major writer's block and decide I want to fix it up, I will delete this and start again.

Goodbye for now.

~SailorSaiyan007


End file.
